Guys With Pants
by ColoredPages
Summary: "Lyon, we are not wearing the pants." "I like these." " See, he gets it!" Lyon for some reason, has seemed to have gotten a ridiculous idea stuck inside his head. Gray is of course dragged into this along with his friends (And Jellal). What could possibly happen? *Don't take this fix too seriously* AU Where everyone is human.
1. Respect the Pants

A/N: This was inspired by Lyon's pants during the first OracionSeis Arc. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lyon Vastia waltzed into the room dragging along a rack of clothing. Hanging from said rack was a collection of pants. Yes, pant. And as the boy continued bringing in these questionable articles of clothing, the others watched in fear. How exactly had they ended up here?

Gray Fullbuster grew up with a sort-of-brother and a-sort-of-sister. They were for all intents and purposes, his siblings. The three all had their own separate friend groups. Ultear had Jellal and Meredy. She had even made some new friends recently. Lyon had Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. And then there was always Sherry's cousin, Chelia, who always followed Lyon around. And Gray had his friends at Fairy Tail. The local bar was where he spent the majority of his time. For some unexplainable reason Lyon had tagged along. The white haired boy had ended up realizing the musical potential of Gray and his friends. That's how this whole thing began. And then there was poor Jellal. He had only been dragged into this because Ultear had wanted to make sure her brothers didn't do anything stupid. But back to the pants.

The boys stared at the racks with a look of pure horror mirrored on all of their faces. Well, not all of them. Natsu seemed confused and Bixlow never really found anything strange or horrifying. The blanket of fear grew even thicker as Lyon pulled out a microphone.

"So you're probably wondering about these pants. Well, the explanation is obvious! We're starting a band." Needless to say, everyone was in shock. What exactly was Lyon planning?

"Lyon, we're not even talented. None of us even know how to play an instrument!" Gray was seriously trying to throw his brother off. When Lyon set his mind on something it usually happened. He really hoped Lyon wouldn't get his way in this argument.

"My dear brother, I know you're lying to me. Don't even try that excuse." Seems like the silver-haired boy wasn't as gullible as Gray had hoped. Poor kid.

"There's around twenty of us. Bands usually only have five members maximum. There's no way we could ever be a band." Laxus had worked past the absolute horror. He was now only exhibiting his annoyance. The hideous rack of pants had no place in his bar.

"I forget your name, so I'm going to call you blondie. Anyway, the fact that there are so many of us is what makes this better. It's our secret weapon. There's at least two of us who know how to play each necessary instrument. This way we can trade out for performances. Besides, we'll appeal to a greater audience like this!" It seemed that the boy had really thought this through. Good luck with getting out of this one guys.

"But are the pants necessary?" Romeo Conbolt was only sixteen. There was no way he was going to ruin his reputation at such a young age. Or so he thought.

"I like these ones." Somewhere between the time Lyon had walked in and Romeo's statement Bixlow had to rummage through the pants. As always, nothing fazed him. He just went with the flow.

"See, he gets it! And some of the pants are as cool as mine." Yeah, Lyon's pants really were something. The pattern was one of a kind for sure.

"Yay for pants!" Natsu wasn't completely sure what was going on at this point. But as always he was willing to speak up.

"Natsu, no! We don't like the pants!" It seemed that Romeo had a bit of a temper. The glare he was sending in Natsu's direction could freeze even Gray. It was the scariest look he had ever received. And it caused the boys to wonder if Romeo had been spending too much time around Erza.

"Sorry Romeo. Lyon I actually don't like the pants?" The way the pinkette had said it sounded more like a question than anything. When would he learn to wait for Romeo before speaking?

"Guys, the pants are awesome! You must respect the pants!" Lyon was shouting. And honestly, Gray wished he would just die. If Lyon didn't get his way he would continue to bother Gray about it at home. Oh boy!

"Can you please get the pants out of my bar? It's going to be bad for business." Laxus was about six hundred percent done with this situation. Between a clingy Freed, a whiny Evergreen, and Bixlow he was about ready to just drop dead.

"The pants are fine. If anything they'll get you more customers." Lyon was dead-set on these pants. That left only one solution.

"Fine, we'll wear the pants. But on one condition." Laxus was so ready for this thing to be over. And to make matters worse, Lyon had started cabbage-patching.

"Lyon, please stop." A loud groan came from Gray. There was something seriously wrong with his brother.

"Is that the condition? Because I can do the robot. Or the sprinkler. I love the sprinkler!" In his excitement the boy had already begun raising one arm as was customary for the move.

"No. What Laxus was trying to say was that we get to name the band." Romeo really wanted to get this over with. He was already doing damage control in his mind. His life would be over as soon as he walked out of this bar.

"Oh, what's wrong with the name I already picked?" The boy had ceased his dancing. He really liked the name. There was nothing wrong with it!

"We are not going to be called 'Guys With Pants'. It's ridiculous." Alzack was done thinking about how none of the pants would match his poncho. The name was more embarrassing than not matching. As he looked at the others for confirmation, Lyon was met with a chorus of 'yeahs' and one 'that's not manly'.

"Fine. But I get to pick your pants!" Lyon had had this all planned out. Everything was working out in his favor. The only way things could have been better was if he got to pick the name. But whatever, you win some, you lose some.

Bixlow was able to wear the pants he had chosen earlier. They were… unique? How else would you describe fuzzy purple skinny jeans? The thing is, Bixlow had most likely picked these just to get a reaction. One of his favorite was receiving disappointed looks from Freed. Natsu found himself in the pants that had caught his eye. They were red and adorned with a flame pattern. Out of all of Lyon's pants these were the ones that screamed 'Natsu'. When Lyon handed Gray his pants he had also given him a little note. 'I got these made especially for you dear brother. They come with matching boxers for when you lose the pants.' And although Gray wanted to be angry because of this, he knew he could not. What Lyon had written was true. And the pants could have been a lot worse. They had an icy pattern and were a blue base color. Elfman had gotten the dreaded floral pants. They were green with white flowers on them. 'These pants are a MAN.' was what Elfman had said afterward. Or at least he had said something similar to that. Laxus had gotten neon yellow pants with glow in the dark smiley faces. He had to be restrained. Freed's pants were of course, the most sophisticated on the rack. The only issue was the fuschia coloring. In response to Freed's question about this Lyon had simply stated that it symbolized his internal struggle. What the heck did that mean? Gajeel (who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal) had gotten metal pants. Yes, metal. And like everything else he did, Gajeel would wear them with no shame. Alzack had gotten brown corduroy pants with cowboy hats on them. They would sort-of-kind-of-maybe match his poncho. Romeo had spent his time internally laughing at the others. And when he had received his own pants, the internal laughter had stopped. He had gotten pants with a LEGO pattern. He was sixteen, not six! Lyon was surely going to be found dead in a ditch by next week. Jellal, who thought he would be able to escape, was pulled over to the racks as well. When the bluenette had tried to claim that he had no musical talent Lyon had knocked over the racks. Jellal had previously been in a local band called The Tower of Heaven. The silver haired boy was not going to take no for an answer. Before he even knew what was going on, Jellal found himself with something that could only be described as Mystogan pants. Yes, they were an exact replica of the ones his cousin wore. And not to say that Mystogan looked stupid in them, but he looked stupid. Curse Lyon and his stupid pants.

"Hey guys, I still don't get what's wrong with Guys With Pants." The collective groan that followed Lyon's statement could be heard throughout the next town over.

A/N: So? This fic is a bit of a joke so I'm not too worried about reviews or anything. But next chapter we get the answer to a few questions like:

Where is Loke?

Why is Lyon making a band with Gray's friends instead of his own?

And Who is the band manager?


	2. Enter Loke

A/N: Welcome back boys and girls! If you're reading this then it means you find my sucky writing amusing! Good Luck to you then!

Disclaimer: If I did own Fairy Tail, Lyon would still be wearing his fabulous pants.

A week after the pants incident the boys were meeting for their first official band practice. But it was honestly going to be more like a meeting than a practice. They didn't even know who would play each instrument let alone who would write the songs. The practice was something that everyone dreaded. Well, everyone except for Lyon. He was bursting with excitement. The excitement was so overwhelming that Ur had banned him from driving. Knowing that this would mean that Gray would have to give him a ride, the boy had run out the door as soon as possible. Gray would not be stuck in an enclosed vehicle with his brother for more than a minute. The drive to Fairy Tail was around fifteen minutes. In that amount of time Lyon could have converted his car into a very scary place. This left a very angry Ultear to transport her brother. Luckily enough for her, she had a plan. Poor Jellal wouldn't know what had hit him.

"Thanks for driving me to the practice. You know, you're my sister's best friend but I don't even know your name. Weird. Anyway, I need to go grab a few things before we leave. Talk to Ultear while I'm gone!" Jellal was greeted by what would become his worst fear. How had Ultear managed to get him to agree to this?

"Nice pants Jelly. What has Lyon done to your pride?" Ultear was trying (and failing) to hold in her laughter. She may have been used to seeing Mystogan dressed like this, but not Jellal. Even though the boy and his cousin were carbon copies of each other, Mystogan didn't look as strange in the pants. Perhaps it was Jellal's lacking self-confidence.

"Please don't call me that. And you would not believe what I had to go through this morning about these pants. Mystogan almost threw a fit before he realized what was going on. By the way, you owe me big time. The only reason I got roped into this band and the stupid pants is because I was doing your job." This was true. Ultear was supposed to be keeping an eye on her younger brothers. Instead, she had left Jellal with the task. The spa with Meredy was a much better way to spend her time.

"Fine. I'll do you a favor some other time. Right now I need to apologize for Lyon. I'm so sorry for the mental and emotional suffering you will endure on the car ride. But better you than me." Jellal looked confused after she had mentioned suffering. What bad could Lyon do in fifteen short minutes?

"I'm ready to go now. I had to grab the back-up pants. I know someone is going to try to skip out on wearing them." Now what the boy had said was true. Currently, Laxus and Romeo were plotting ways to destroy their pants for good. But Lyon really didn't need to know that.

"Wait, why can't you drive yourself again?" Jellal really wanted to know. Was this kid just a terrible driver or was there something more?

"Oh, Ur said I can't because I'm too excited. Apparently when that happens I'm too busy singing along to the radio and dancing to pay attention to driving. I mean, of course I am. Who wouldn't be dancing when they're happy?" Seemingly thinking this made sense, Lyon nodded his head and marched out the door to what he had deemed the 'Jelly Mobile'.

One extremely intense fifteen minute car ride later, the doors to Fairy Tail were flung open. Lyon skipped in as joyful as ever while Jellal followed quietly behind. There was a haunted look in the bluenette's eyes. It seemed that he had finally gotten the full Lyon-is-in-my-car experience. That poor child.

"So I think we need to discuss some stuff this week. Next week we get to actually practice. First order of business, does everyone have their pants?" Lyon began his speech by looking around, confirming the presence of the pants. "Good. Now second order of business, does anyone have any questions?" Laxus and Romeo had both come to the conclusion that an angry Lyon was not something they ever wanted to deal with.

"Well, why didn't you try and start a band on a whim with your friends? Why drag mine into this?" Yeah, Gray still wasn't too happy about the situation. his brother would always be embarrassing. He didn't need that in his life.

"Well, there is a very logical explanation for that. For one, Sherry would get us quite the audience. Both males and females would worship her looks. But that girl is completely tone-deaf. She couldn't keep a beat to save her life. And there's Yuka and Toby. Sure, they're great musicians, but they don't play very conventional instruments. And then there's the fact that they completely lack sex-appeal. Seriously, the only people we'd be attracting with those two are carrots. No, not redheads, carrots." Thinking this over, Gray's friends (and Jellal) soon decided that yes, this was necessary. In order for Lyon to have a band, he did really need to find a new group of people. Ugh. Logic.

"Okay, now that we understand, what's next on your list?" Gray was curious. What else could Lyon need to discuss with them? He already got them into those ridiculous pants! What more could he possibly want?

"Well you see-" Lyon was cut off by a loud clang. There, in the middle of the bar, stood a very frazzled looking Loke. He was completely disheveled. It looked like he hadn't seen daylight in a week.

"Laxus, why didn't you tell me there was a freaking labyrinth under your bar? I was trapped under there for like eight days! I need food. Can anyone here cook?" So that explained why he looked sickly. But that did not answer any of his questions.

"Go ahead and cook, Jelly. I know you can because Ultear always talks about it. Also, we need to keep our newest band member fed!" Lyon took this new occurrence in stride. It seemed like he was totally prepared for everything.

"My name isn't Jelly. And what do you expect me to cook with?! This collection of spices is less than adequate and the kitchen is so out-of-date!" It seemed like someone had flipped a switch. Jellal had transferred into chef-mode. There was no stopping him now. "Everyone, get out of the kitchen area, I need my space. You know what, I'm just going to make us all lunch while I'm at it." And so, he began to work.

"Food! It smells soo good!" Natsu had seemed to snap out of some kind of stupor. Maybe he had been sleeping.

"Were you asleep that whole time?" It seems we aren't the only curious ones here. Freed seemed disgusted with the thought of Natsu sleeping in the same room as him. Maybe he was coming closer to solving his internal struggle!

"Good question. Romeo was I sleeping the whole time?" Remembering what he had been told the previous week, the pinkette awaited his answer.

"Yes, you were." Romeo was exasperated. His friend was an idiot. He had long ago (really only a few seconds ago) given up all hope of ever helping the boy.

"Okay, yes. I was sleeping the whole time. Woah, what is Loke doing here?" Romeo was able to grab the boy and explain everything to him. But all he really cared about was the food. A few more minutes and it would be done. Jellal had grabbed Elfman and led him into the kitchen. It was the boy's job to make cookies. Come on, everyone knows Elfman makes the best cookies.

One of the most amazing meals everyone present had ever had later, things had started to wind down. Laxus had had no idea about the maze of tunnels. He also didn't know how Loke had gotten down there. Seriously, where had that hatch come from? Lyon had patiently waited until everyone had calmed down.

"Okay, it's a really good thing I brought extra pants. I knew what we needed was another member!" Okay, this kid had to be psychic or something. Why else was he never fazed by anything? Same for Bixlow. What was wrong with those two?

"Cool, a band! I've always wanted to be in one anyway. Laxus, I hope you don't mind if I go clean up upstairs. This whole thing is your fault after all." With that said, the boy made his way up the stairwell. You see, Fairy Tail may have been a bar, but it was also his home. Laxus lived on the upper floor of the building. And of course Loke would want to go clean up. He had looked at least three shades darker with all of the dirt and grime on himself.

"You know Jelly, you could be a professional chef if you really wanted to." Lyon was attempting to make small talk while he waited on his newest band member.

"I own a restaurant." It seemed that Jellal was having none of it. I guess he had been called Jelly one too many times today. Curse Ultear and her nicknames, She had ruined his life in so many ways.

"Can you all just shut up." This was Gajeel. As per usual he was in no mood to deal with a crazy silver haired boy. But he sort of wanted to let Lyon keep talking. Jellal looked like he was about ready to jump over the table and strangle the boy. Now that would be funny.

"I'm back!" Loke had arrived on the scene, freshly showered and ready to judge his new pants. "Please tell me that's fake lion fur!" He looked excited.

"It is. I don't even know where these came from." Lyon was now hopeful. Someone finally appreciated his pants.

"I'm totally in! Lions are awesome! So who's our manager?" Loke was asking the questions that really needed to be answered.

"Uh… Any ideas?" The statement rung throughout the room. It seemed that Lyon hadn't actually thought of everything.

"Oh, before we worry about that, while I was in the maze Leo took over and made a map!" Loke was now referring to his other personality. Yes, he had a split personality. The boys were so used to it they didn't even flinch.

"Seriously, Loke, there's no need for a map. It's not all that hard to navigate the labyrinth!" This had come from both Bixlow and Alzack.

"How would you two know?" This question was met by an embarrassed silence. It seemed that someone had a little secret.

A/N: So? Anyway, next chapter we have a few more questions that need to be answered. By the way, I'm planning on this being a maximum of ten chapters. I don't even know if anything all that great will happen but whatever.

Next Chapter:

Who will be the new manager?

Does Loke have PTSD?

Will Bixlow and Lyon ever go to therapy?

Why is there a labyrinth under the bar?

How do Bixlow and Alzack know about it?

And finally, Will the boys ever actually play instruments? (Probably


	3. Cait Shelter

A/N: So I'm going to quickly note once again that this story is one huge joke. Anyway, if someone reads this note I'd like to know your thoughts on bringing the girls in. I know for a fact that they'll at least make a cameo appearance in the final chapter. Ultear and Meredy are for sure going to come in. I think I want to bring them in but I'm not quite sure how to yet. I have ideas but if anyone has input, please say something!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Let's be honest, if I did own Fairy Tail nothing would ever be serious and the plot would be scrapped for laughs.

"Why are we here?" It was a good question. They were having an emergency band practice three days before the next scheduled one. And to make things even worse, they weren't meeting in Fairy Tail. That's where this question came into play.

"We are here because I'm bored and I think we should play some hockey." So that's what Lyon wanted. They should've known. Cait Shelter was the local ice rink. Why didn't any of this click in their minds? Jeez, they were all turning into Natsu.

"Why are we here though? You can just play hockey with your creepy friends. We actually have jobs you know. And I can't just run out of the restaurant whenever I want. My employees get restless and then we have a law suit which will never actually go through because my uncle is a lawyer and I really just need to get back to work." This was from Jellal. He really did look frazzled. He was even still wearing his apron.

"Hush, Jelly. You can get back to your restaurant after we take care of some official band business. We need a manager. And we have to do some team building. So that's why we're playing hockey." It sort of made sense. But this could seriously have waited another three days.

"Lyon, no one cares that you miss hockey. We don't want to play." Gray had had to leave work in a hurry as well. He wasn't actually in a rush to get here. He just had a few people who may or may not be considered a fanclub. Besides, he needed to get out of there before some of his old co-workers showed up. The last thing he needed anyone to hear about was his old job.

"Well I don't care about your old job at Blue Pegasus but does that keep me from hearing about it at home? No. Now shut up and gets serious." The other boys turned to look at Gray in shock. Well, not Bixlow or Loke but we already established that those two needed therapy.

"You had a job a Blue Pegasus?" This question was from Gajeel. He was pretty shocked by this new fact. And he was silently praying that his best friend would never find out. She would cry for hours about it. Juvia and her obsessions...

"Yeah. It was an easy way for me to take care of college loans. And I wasn't the only one who worked there. Lyon did too. And for some reason Loke turned up once because he said it looked like fun. I'm still not to sure why he did that." Gray was extremely embarrassed. He would never live this down. He already had to deal with Ultear yelling about it at home. Yes, he still lived with his family. He was waiting to be more established in his career before he got a house of his own.

"Okay, we aren't judging you. It's just that you don't act like the other guys that work over there." This was Alzack. He had had plenty of run ins with some of the guys who worked at Blue Pegasys. They were pretty odd at times.

"Let's forget about Gray's job for a minute and go inside! It's too warm out here and I really don't want Gray to relapse." Lyon was once again back to being an annoying younger brother. But Lyon was older. Weird. The boys followed Lyon inside the rink. Why they went along with everything he said they were not sure. "Okay, I brought you guys a surprise!" with this, the silver haired boy leaned over to pull out a small bag. There was no way the surprise could be that bad with the size of the bag! "Since we didn't wear our pants to this meeting, I bought us some custom skates.!" Poor Lyon. There was no way he could get one pair of skates into that bag. Their dreams were shattered when Lyon managed to pull multiple shoeboxes out of the bag. What the hell?

"Lyon, how are you doing that?" This was Loke. He kind of wanted to learn that trick. It would be so much easier to have a split personality with a bag like that! Seriously, he did have two personalities. There was Loke, the suave womanizer, and Leo, the sweet child who was every parent's dream. He was rarely ever Leo. Although that was his real name and everything, he didn't like to visit that side of his mind unless his mom was in town.

"Doing what? This bag is just a lot bigger on the inside than the outside, duh! You guys can be ridiculous sometimes! Anyway, the skates all match your pants!" Lyon was super excited about this it seemed. But why did they have to match the pants?

"Wait a second. How do you know our sizes for all of this stuff?" Romeo would have shed a tear for the amount of thought Natsu had put in to ask such a good question. but the sixteen year old boy had a look of horror on his face as he considered this. How did Lyon know their sizes? Come to think of it, the pants were all perfectly fitted to them. What was going on?

"Uh about that.." Lyon took off running. He was out of the rink so fast that Jet wouldn't have even been able to catch up with him. But the boys ran out after him. This was something they really needed to know. But it was too late. There was a van waiting at the end of the street. Lyon jumped through the window and with his legs still hanging out, yelled for Yuka to drive.

With Lyon making a successful escape the boys were relieved. They could go home now. Their hopes were crushed when Lyon called Gray and told him to put it on speaker. "You guys need to go back in the rink. I just left to go get some people for us to play against.'"A random meow could be heard from the other line. It was followed by a quick 'Toby, you're a dog!' I guess Lyon's friends are as weird as him. Ten minutes later, the van came back into the lot. Nine guys exited the van after Lyon. He had brought his friends back as well as the Trimens and the guys from Quatro Cerberus. It seemed that they actually would have to play hockey.

After everyone got their skates on, things got interesting. For one, Romeo began to gaze off into the distance while plotting a few ways he could kill Lyon. Next, the boys reluctantly put on the skates. And third, the walked onto the ice. Now, Elfman was really a huge klutz. He was clumsy and always fell. It was no surprise when he knocked into the rest of the guys. As they all fell and sprawled out in the cold hard ground, something amazing happened. Elfman had managed to leap into the air and perform an amazing trick that even Gray and Lyon had never seen. They were pretty sure it was the move that had Ultear stumped. You see, while the boys played hockey, their sister had pursued figure skating. So how was Elfman able to do so? Who knows.

"So you've skated before I'm guessing." The statement had been directed at Elfman and had been made by Lyon. The boy was hopeful that someone else on their team would know what they were doing.

"No. What makes you think I have?" That shocked everyone.

"Uh, okay then… Have any of you ever skated before?" In response to the question the others nodded. Natsu looked angry about having to nod, but whatever. "So we at least stand a chance. Actually, we're going to win. Gray and I should be able to carry you if need be." Somehow their little idiotic Lyon had become determined. It seemed that hockey was something he was serious about. Interesting. "Are you guys ready?"

That question had begun the game. After a lot of tripping and falling and bruises, the game was over. And the band had won. It wasn't like the other team had stood a chance to begin with, but this was just fabulous. It had been an hour filled with laughter and acceptance. If they were going to be a band, they'd definitely need more of this team building. For once, Lyon's plan had actually worked. And they didn't mind the skates. Well, not really.

"So I guess we should actually get the whole manager issue taken care of now." What was with this ice rink? It was making Natsu and Lyon people you actually wouldn't mind being around! Elfman had become graceful, Laxus wasn't scowling, Jellal actually laughed, Loke was acting like a nice combination of Loke and Leo, Romeo didn't look like he actually wanted to kill someone, Freed seemed at peace with his life decisions, and even Gray was cracking a smile. The only people who seemed unaffected were Bixlow and Gajeel. Bixlow and his strange behavior could never be tamed. And Gajeel was never really all that horrible to begin with. So the rink was magic. It was undeniable.

"Yeah, we need to get this taken care of right away. Does anyone have someone in mind?" This was Gajeel. This band wasn't his favorite thing but it could have been a lot worse. Besides, he only really cared about three people and his cat. But hey, maybe he could start caring about something else.

"I might have an idea. I'll bring her by at the next meeting and we can see how it goes." Jellal seemed nervous about this. He was quiet for a moment while he pondered the consequences of bringing his friend.

"Are you scared that Lyon is going to scar her for life?" This was Gray. He knew what meeting Lyon could do to a person.

"Oh no, I'm more worried that she'll scar him for life." This claim was met with a deafening silence. How could someone scare Lyon to that extent?

A/N: So? I'm excited for the next chapter for some reason. The whole manager issue will be resolved in a way I deem fit. By the way. if any of you were wondering Blue Pegasus is the local strip-club. I'm bored and decided to add that small thing in. Deal with it!

Next Chapter:

When do the boys finally get to see Jellal's restaurant?

Who is this new manager?

Will the boys actually play instruments? (Again, most likely no)

And finally, what about the girls?

Oh yeah, and about the therapy….


	4. The New Manager

**A/N: Welcome back! I've finally updated. The girls are all going to start appearing left and right so be ready! By the way, does anyone have a preference as to how I bring in Lucy and Erza? I'm not sure how I'm doing that yet. Everyone else is pretty much figured out. Now be prepared for some awesome upcoming appearances!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Why do I even put this up? I already did one in the last chapter...**

_WEDNESDAY: _

"Jesus, Bixlow! You and Al almost gave me a heart attack. Would it kill you to use the front door like a normal person?" Laxus was clutching his chest. Imagine lazing around in your own home, waiting for guests to arrive when you hear a loud clang. Then just picture two friends climbing out from the floor. Yeah, he had the right to be scared.

"Sorry, Laxus. So are we the first ones here?" Bixlow wasn't really sorry. He could come out of the floor if he wanted. If Laxus was going to be freaked out about it, that was his own fault.

"Yeah. And here comes everyone else. Now we just have to wait on Jellal and whoever this chick is." The blonde was actually looking forward to meeting this girl. If Jellal thought she would be able to scare Lyon, then who wouldn't be?

"So are you absolutely sure you want to wear that to this meeting?" Jellal's question was justified. No, really. Did she really want to make a first impression on these people with that monstrosity?

"Yes I'm sure. Why shouldn't I wear this thing?" Of course she would say that. His friend was a bit odd you know.

"But do you really have to bring that suitcase?" He was really trying to do damage control before anything too messed up happened.

"I guess you're right. I'll bring it to a future meeting after everything gets settled!" And there the girl went. Why was she always so happy about everything?

"Please just get in the car. We need to make this meeting quick so we can get back to the restaurant." He was serious. He couldn't have his staff skipping out on work regardless of if they were his friend or not.

"You're too tense. But I suppose you're right! Off we go to the lovely little bar down the street!" She was excited. Anyone could tell by the way she skipped.

"You know it's like a ten minute drive, right?" He was curious now. Did she actually even know where this place was?

"I know, silly! It's like a ten minute drive just to get down your driveway!" And then she was in the car. Thank god she was exaggerating about the driveway. There was no way he could spend twenty minutes in the car with an excited person. Not after that fateful day a week back. He would never allow anyone so hapy into his car again.

-Fifteen Minutes Later Because Jelly's Driveway Really Is That Big-

"We're here." Okay, maybe she hadn't been exaggerating. He had never really noticed how huge his driveway was until that day.

"Told ya! Now let me go inside and meet these new friends of yours." The pinkette was excited beyond comprehension. She needed to know who Jelly was ditching her to spend time with.

"Can you please calm down? I need to go inside and talk to the guys for a minute. You can either come with me and be quiet or stay outside." With that said, the pinkette knew she had to remain out there. How was she going to be quiet at a time like this?!

"Jelly! You're late! And where's this friend you've been talking about?" Lyon had flung himself onto the taller man's back. Yes, Lyon had tried to tackle Jellal. Instead, he ended up getting a free piggy-back ride. The silver haired boy felt like a kid in a candy store. He didn't have to walk! Or he didn't until Jelly threw him off.

"She is waiting outside. I decided I needed to warn you that she can be quite eccentric if she wants to be." He had paused before using the adjective. It had taken some time to think of the right word. His friend reveled in making others feel uncomfortable. How was he supposed to explain that?

"So a female Lyon?" This was Alzack. He was trying to figure out how it was possible for two people like Lyon to exist without ever meeting before. Especially if said female was best friends with said mle's sister.

"No. She's actually smart. But she does get random ideas like Lyon. And I'm forced to be a part of them more often than not." The relief was instantaneous. They would be dealing with a much more intelligent Lyno. This was something they could most likely handle. While everyone else was relieved, a certain someone was fuming.

"Excuse you sir! There is no one out there as fabulous as me!" Of course Lyon had to chime in with his opinion. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for too long.

"Hold the phone, Bucko. Who said you were more fabulous than me?" The outraged cry came from a new attendee. It seemed that Jelly's little friend had managed to make her way inside. Lyon paused before speaking.

"What's with the beard?" He was completely serious. Why did this female have a beard? That was not normal under any circumstances whatsoever.

"I thought that since you guys had your pants, I should have some sort of determining factor as well!" The girl was done with the mock-outrage and was back to her perky self. There she stood, Meredy Rose, with a very outrageous looking neon orange beard. It was fake of course, but Lyon didn't know this.

"Cool, another pinkette! " Natsu was excited. He loved not being the only one associated with the band with pink hair. Meredy laughed at his antics. She knew it must be kind of annoying to be a guy with pink hair. It was hard enough being a girl.

"So Jelly tells me you're looking for a manager. It seems that I may fit the bill well enough." The boys all seemed to be studying her. Well, everyone but Lyon. The boy was still kind of mad for being upstaged in his fabulousness. Seeing the way the silver haired boy was reacting, the boys seemed to come to some sort of a consensus.

"Welcome to the band. Anyone who can deter Lyon is a friend." Laxus was acting as the spokesperson once again. Why he had been elected, no one would ever know. Maybe it was the fact that he owned there meeting place. Maybe it was the fact that he was the oldest. It could have even been the fact that he was blonde. Whatever it was, it certainly was not the way Freed glared at anyone who dare question his dear Laxus. Nope, not at all.

"Yay! So, what have you guys figured out already? I know you've had two or three meetings before. Oh yeah, as far as musical talent goes, who does what?" The girl was rattling off questions quickly. And they were good questions. Someone needed to get this band on track.

"We haven't really done any of that. Our last meeting actually consisted of playing hockey with some random guys. Lyon said it was team building." Romeo was trying to get this thing to move faster. He needed to get home before anyone realized that there was a hole in his lego pants.

"Team building, that's such a great idea! We need to meet at someone's house. Wait, why is there a hole in your pants?" The girl had paused in her rant. Why did this kid have a small tear in the lego fabric? Had he tried to destroy the pants? She wouldn't be surprised if he had.

"Uh, there is a very long story behind that. My dad stepped on them when they were on the floor and then his friend screamed because he actually thought they were legos. Like he was crying thinking my dad was going to die because of it. And then Wakaba jumped onto my pants because and I quote 'I can't live if Macao dies!'. So he was there and then my dad thought that he hadn't actually stepped on my pants because he didn't feel any pain. So he then said something about his best friend dying for nothing and then jumped on them too. By then they realized that it wasn't real legos so they got up and were crying. And then the doorbell rang. As it turns out. my mom wanted to come see me. So she pushed the door open but tripped over a shoe and fell on the pants too. Her earring got caught and ripped them. The end. My dad is an idiot. Wakaba is an idiot. And finally, I hate my mom." The boy had said it all in one breath. He was taking a long deserved break from speaking. That poor child had such a ridiculous home life. First his mom leaves when he's two. And then there was the issue of his da's best friend who made his dad do stupid stuff. ALthough the adults were a mess, they were true friends. Romeo just had a hard time trying to deal with Natsu' stupidity and then going home to that. The poor boy.

"Wow. But back up boys and girls. I need to fix his pants! Get me my sewing kit!" For some reason, Loke had decided to start carrying around the kit. But for whatever reason, it was being useful now. Good job Loke. You finally did something right.

"Here it is!" Before anyone even knew what was happening, Gajeel was throwing the kit and heading back to his seat at the table. He could actually be helpful whenever he wanted to be.

"Thanks! Now get out people! Lo-Kay needs to do his thing!" Once again, no one knew what was going on as they were ushered out of the room and up the stairs. All they could hear was Loke yelling at Romeo to stay still. After that, silence. A few minutes later, a happy Loke and a pissed off Romeo came to retrieve them. The pants were as good as new. Who knew Loke could sew/

"Okay, now back to the whole team building thing. We can't do it at my house because of my roommate. I do not need Juvia anywhere near Gray or Lyon." Yes, Meredy lived with the girl. She would have bunked with Ultear but the girl was insistent on staying with her mother and brothers.

"Wait, Juvia moved?! I thought she still lived with Gajeel!" Lyon was in shock. When had this happened and why had no one told him?

"She moved like three months ago when you finally stopped stalking her." This came from Gajeel. He had given Lyon a dark look as the phrase stalking came out, but was back to his expressionless self after getting the word out. Yes, Lyon had stalked Juvia for a while mumbled something that sounded like 'I did not". Leering at him, Gajeel responded with a swift "You did to her what she does to Gray."

The boy whose name had just been mentioned froze. "She does not stalk me!" Gray avidly believed that Juvia was not a stalker. Everyone else seemed sure that she was. Ugh, Gray and his oblivious self. Even Natsu knew that the bluenette stalked his nemesis.

"Okay, away from that, we'll do it at Jelly's house!" Meredy was back in control. She was going to get this thing arranged if it was the death of her. She now understood how they got so side tracked. It made complete and utter sense that they would not even have their particular roles planned out.

"I knew your name was Jelly!" Lyon's exclamation caused the room to erupt into a flurry of conversation. There were a couple of times when Meredy was sure she heard someone yell MAN. Other than that, she understood nothing of what they were saying. From the looks of it, half of the guys only heard half of what was said as well. Why did these boys keep yelling at each other?

"THAT'S ENOUGH! We will be meeting at Jellal's house on Saturday at five o'clock. Laxus, someone else can man the bar for one night. You are the owner so you don't have to be here every single night just to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Freed, do not glare at me for speaking to Laxus. Now, arrive at the Faust Mansion on Saturday or I will hunt you down!" With this said, Meredy turned on her heel and left the room.

"Uh, I guess we'll all see each other on Saturday then?" Lyon once again felt uncomfortable. Girls were so weird. Meredy was all calm and then she was yelling. Seriously, what was up with that?

"I guess so. That girl kind of scares me you know." Freed was the one to utter this statement. And to his extreme embarrassment, a quick 'As it should be' came from the other side of the door. So little miss I'm-your-manager was an eavesdropper. Interesting.

"I need to get back to the restaurant. On Saturday, please do not ring the bell. Just wait for me outside on the second porch. You'll understand more when I explain a few things. Bye!" With that, the bluenette was out of the bar, ushering the pinkette into his car, and then driving to the restaurant for a new shift. Perhaps it ad not been the best idea to have this meeting five minutes before Jellal was scheduled to start his shift. Poor Yajima. That guy would be stuck back in the kitchen a little longer than planned.

**A/N: For the record, Jellal is a chef at his own restaurant. Yajima is the chef with the shift before him. The next chapter takes place on Friday. This chapter was a Wednesday. Now for the lovely questions we all know and love!**

**Are we even going to mention the therapy?**

**What about the secret hatch?**

**Will the boys ever get their act together?**

**Why is Laxus the spokesperson?**

**Where is Makarov?**

**And finally, Why an orange beard?**


	5. Crime Sorciere

A/N: So I'm back! And I hope you guys find this chapter a little amusing! I'm trying to update once a week, but who knows what will happen. Anyway, please provide some input. The girls are going to start appearing soon. Be prepared! Anyway, here we go:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I am not riding in that." The look of disgust on Laxus's face was very clear. Anyone could tell that he was not happy with something.

"Why not? I had this made especially for us!" Lyon was pleading. For what, you ask. Well, this whole argument began when Lyon had shown up in a van. Now this would not have been an issue if not for the design on the vehicle. Apparently, the silver haired boy had paid some local artist by the name of Reedus to give the car a paint job. The result was an image that was cringe-worthy. Well, not really. It was just an image of all of the boys silhouettes adorning their band pants. Yup, Laxus would not be riding in that thing.

"No." See? If the blonde wasn't going to do this, his friends weren't. And so, Lyon made one last desperate attempt.

"I'll pay for all the food." Bam! Right as he finished speaking, the decision was made. The other boys climbed into the van. Food was the only way to get them to do anything, it seemed. "Does anyone know what this place is even called?"

"Lyon, you are an idiot. Now pull over so I can get some coffee." Laxus was tired. The only way for him to become slightly less crabby was to get his coffee.

"I thought you hated Quatro Cerberus and everyone that worked there." This was Natsu. And he was right. Laxus really did hate the owners of the small coffee shop.

"I do. But at least ninety percent of their profits go straight back to my bar. It's not like I'm losing money to them by any means." This was true. The four owners were in the bar almost every night. And they were heavy drinkers. So they chose not to question him any more.

Crime Sorciere was a tiny little restaurant toward the border of the town. But it had good food. People came to visit Magnolia just so that they could eat at the lovely restaurant. This sure did give Sabertooth (the local inn) quite a bit of business. But back to the restaurant. While the food was great, the staff wasn't exactly the nicest. A lot of the staff was great. But there was also a large portion that was well.. rude? They did sometimes have good reason though. When the boys arrived at the restaurant, they were quickly seated at a huge table. That was good. Anyway, their waitress ended up being Ultear, Lyon's sister. I mean, she was also Gray's sister. But that's not really important now is it?

"Drinks?" The question was terse. Ultear did not want to have to deal with her brother at work. Alas, she had to. The boys each responded and Ultear was off, disappearing into the kitchen area. She came back a few minutes later and took food orders. Then, like the wind, she was gone again.

"So, we should probably talk about band stuff while we're here." The boy was trying to make conversation. He was just glared at by those who did not want to ride in the van ever again. Lyon could not drive. They now understood why he was banned when too excited. "Okay, I'll just shut up then."

On another side of the venue, there was a loud groan. A woman with light hair was looking toward one of her tables. The waitress was not happy. It was probably just a rambunctious customer.

"Eri-Cobra, come here!" The girl had started to say a name and changed it part way through. What was going on?

"What? Sor-Angel, why do I always have to deal with Dan?" The response came from a redheaded man in another corner of the restaurant. He looked angry.

"Because, I can't very well ask Mac-Midnight to help me! And Saw-Racer isn't in her right now!" The girl, Angel, they assumed, was angry as well.

"Well he hasn't even done anything creepy yet! Suck it up and do your job!" So this was a daily occurrence. But what did he mean by creepy? The girl made her way over to the table which she dreaded. Before she could even get a word out, the customer was speaking.

"Heyy Angel! I haven't seen you all week. So-" Insert some cheesy pick up line followed by a few more. Seriously, it was stupid. And they understood what was meant by creepy. The poor girl's name was Angel. No wonder he wouldn't give her a break with the pick up lines. With that said, the waitress began what was apparently her daily scream-fest. She was not pleased with this guy and his attempts to woo her.

"Oh my." This came from a girl who had just entered the restaurant. She looked mysteriously like the waitress, Angel.

"Yukino, is that your sister?" The question came from a purple-haired girl who was latched onto the arm of some guy.

"Of course that's her sister! You can't even judge her for what's going on. It's the creep Dan again." This came from the blonde boy who had his arm slung over Yukino.

"Should we come back or…?" This was the guy who was with the purple-haired girl.

"No, Millianna is babysitting the cats. We can't have her do this everyday. Besides, when was the last time we went on a double date like this anyway?" Yukino spoke. Her embarrassment was still clear, although her blush had faded a bit.

"Yukino, you and Kagura go talk to your sister. Rogue and I will find us all a table" The blonde boy addressed the group and then left. The girls made their way to help the Cobra guy try to calm down Angel.

"Weird." No we're back to our boys! And Lyon was seriously confused. Jelly didn't seem like someone who would hire this kind of people. Also, why didn't he have a security team for the restaurant?

"Lyon, shut up. Here comes our food." Gray was excited. He'd only been here once before, but the food was amazing.

"I love food." Natsu was happy as well. He really did love food. And Romeo couldn't even argue with his claim. It was obvious that food was amazing.

"Here you guys go. If you need anything else, please don't ask me. Just find Meredy or something." With that said, Ultear was gone.

"Wait, Meredy works here? But I didn't see anyone with a beard earlier!" Lyon was ecstatic. Now they could have a real band meeting at the restaurant!

"You do know that beard was fake, right? Like she doesn't actually have one. If you would turn to the left, you would see what I'm talking about." This came from Romeo. He was already babying Natsu, so why not add Lyon into the mix as well?

"Woah, she's actually pretty without a beard! It's a good thing she shaved that thing!" Romeo shot a sad look at someone other than Natsu. He was surrounded by idiots. No, really. Romeo was squished in between Natsu and Lyon. Joy.

"We are not having a meeting in the restaurant. If you want to have one, we'll do it at the bar." Laxus would not be caught dead wearing the band pants anywhere but the comfort of his own home. And so, the meeting was planned.

-Three Hours Later-

"Freed, what's up with your hair?" The man had short hair now. This was weird.

"Repentance." Apparently this was enough of an explanation. No one said anything else about the subject.

"So Laxus, when does this place even open?" It was a good question. When did Fairy Tail open? They'd been here quite a bit in the past month. Never once had the bar been open.

"It opens at 5 o'clock. You guys are always gone by four thirty." This made sense. But it was four fifteen. Why were they meeting there now? Wouldn't the workers be showing up soon? "We have a good twenty minutes before anyone shows up. So let's get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns." The statement was so simple. It even came from Romeo. So why was everyone staring in shock? Well, how would you feel if some kid you'd known since he was four decided to quote Disney? "Sorry. Its just a reflex." True. They all thought it.

"Anyway, what should we get done today? Meredy, you're the one in charge here." This was Gray. He was a little concerned for Romeo's wellbeing. The boy was usually plotting malicious things which he would never actually go through with. Now he was quietly humming a lovely little song. And then there was poor Elfman. He was trying to contain himself. Laxus had accidentally started something ridiculous. But it was too late now. Following Elfman's lead, the boys began to sing their beloved Disney song. Merdy even chimed in when it was the girl's turn to sing.

"Not that that wasn't great or anything, but we just wasted five minutes of our time." There Meredy went, keeping them in control. They really couldn't be serious without her there.

"It was a song about being a MAN. That is not a waste of time." Elfman was outraged. Who could ever say anything rude about such an amazing song? Who cares if it's Disney!

"That's not what I meant. It's a good song. But we only have like ten minutes to get something done." Meredy spoke the truth. If they were actually wanting to be a band, they had to get serious. Well, not super serious. Just a little bit.

"Ah, yes. We should really get something done! We need to at least have one song out there before we're too old to wear pants like this!" Lyon was not in his whole 'I want a band and I want it now' mode. He was a little disturbing like this.

"FREED! Why was this on my porch?" The door to Fairy Tail was flung open. In came a girl with glasses. In her hand was an envelope and a letter. The note said 'I'm sorry.' The envelope was well, Freed's hair was inside it.

"I was showing my repentance. I told you I would help you with your furniture, but I did not." The man in question answered this question as if it was obvious. It wasn't.

"What is with you and repentance hair? This is probably the sixth time in the past two years! Anyway, I'm not mad about the furniture. And who the hell are these people? You've been repeatedly ditching me for them!" The last part of her statement was directed at Laxus.

"Evergreen, we've been over this. I have a group of all male friends. Please accept the facts of life and move on. It's not like you don't have another group of friends either." The blonde was not in the mood to deal with her whining. Yes, Ever was his friend. But that did not mean that he loved to be around her one hundred percent of the time.

"As a matter of fact, I don't have any female friends! Well, maybe Cana. But that's probably because she's always at the bar!" So the brunette was angry. Let her be.

"Cana isn't always here!" This was a defensive statement. Hmm, wonder why.

"Yes she is. Even I think so." With Bixlow officially on Evergreen's side, the fight was over. When Bixlow actually participated in these things, his side always won. Always.

"Dan it! We just wasted all of our time!" The young manager had spoken. She looked depressed.

"Did you just say Dan it?" This was followed by a snort. Lyon was barely containing himself.

"Yes, I did. Unlike most people, I don't like to curse. Now, I used Dan because let's be honest here, when he walks into the restaurant I cuss internally. Now back to the issue here. We didn't get anything done!" Meredy was sad. She was failing as a manager.

"Is that really a bad thing? I mean, we're all sort of tired. Besides, we sort of got some team building in with that whole accidental song earlier." Jellal was quick to console his friend. Apparently, she didn't need comfort as much as she made it seem. Women.

"I know what we need to do! We shall have a stay-in at someone's house. And I nominate Jellal. This is mostly because his house is the largest." The pinkette was back to her cheerful self. Oh boy.

"What makes you think his house is the largest? One of us does have a mansion you know." This was Evergreen. She was participating in this conversation because she felt like it.

"I know Pikachu over there has a mansion. I also know that he does not like to go there because of his stupid father. He prefers to live above the bar. Now, any more questions?" She has answered so quickly. It had been a shock. How had the girl known such a personal detail after only knowing most of the boys for a week? "Cool. Looks like we're meeting at your house, Jelly!"

"Okay, as far as directions go, you all know where the Faust Manor is. Drive there. Also, while we're at my house, I will have this bracelet on. Do not talk to me unless I am wearing it. Even if you think it is me, it isn't. Also, if you see me wearing my band pants, that is also not me. You'll understand after you actually go there." The bluenette sighed loudly afterward. Meredy nodded her head in agreement to Jellal's claims.

"Mira, you're late." Laxus had diverted his attention from the conversation and turned to his worker. "This is probably the eighth time this month. Honestly, Cana is on time more often than you. And Kinana gets here on time every day."

"Sorry, I'm still worried about Lisanna. She isn't quite settled yet. You know she was stuck in Paris for a few years." Mira knew Laxus wasn't actually mad. Frustrated was probably the right word.

"I know. But try and work on it. Our staff isn't that large. There's only five of you." With that said, the blonde turned back to the band.

"Wait, you have ,more than Mira and Kinana who work here?" Elfman was curious. Who else was his sister spending time around?

"Yeah, Mira, Kinana, Laki, Max, and Warren. Kinana is the only one who's ever on time though." This was true. Kinana was the only or one who was really worried about losing their job. The rest of them were almost positive that Laxus wouldn't fire them.

"You should really hire someone else to work here! If you hired Lisanna then I wouldn't have to be late to work!" Mira was really pushing this issue. But Laxus wasn't to sure about having Lisana in such a rowdy area.

"Woah, why are there so many people in here? Laxus, did you have a party without me!" A brunette had entered the bar. But it wasn't just any brunette. It was Cana Alberona, one of Magnolia's famous heavy drinkers. She was only rivaled by one Bacchus Groh.

"No Cana. I did not have a party. Now, unless you guys are planning on drinking here tonight, get out!" With that said, the boys scampered out of the bar. Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed stayed behind, just like usual. Alzack did too. But that was only so that he could use the hatch to get home.

A/N: So? That was a couple of the girls. A few more will be coming in soon as well! Wendy should be one of the next few. She will probably be the next one. Let's cross our fingers! And by the way, the whole Eri-Cobra, Sor-Angel, Mac-Midnight, and Saw-Racer were the result of the workers starting to call each other by their real name before changing to their nicknames. If ya'll have any questions, just ask!


	6. Faust Manor

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but summer was calling me. Of course I didn't actually do anything but watch NETFLIX, but eh. Things are getting less and less ridiculous each chapter… I have failed at making all of you laugh. Tear. Anyway, hopefully things pick up sometime soon! I want this story to gain its funny qualities back. But things will hopefully start moving along. The boys have a manager and they'll be getting stuff done!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Jelly is taking so long!" Lyon was angry. Here he had been waiting with the rest of the guys for nearly a minute. Who kept their guests waiting a full minute?! Looks like Jelly needs to take some lessons on proper etiquette. Too bad he had started with those lessons when he was three. There was no hope left for our young Jelly. He would always be this rude.

"Hey guys. Sorry if you were waiting long. Siegrain was being a pain so I had to go lock him in the tower." The bluenette said this so casually that it took the boys a little too long to comprehend that someone was locked inside against their will. Seemingly knowing this, Jellal spoke once again. "Don't worry. Uncle Faust does this to him at least once a hates it, but he's used to it."

"Okay so you lock your cousin in a tower?" Loke was seriously considering this. His cousin could be a little.. well, interesting.

"No, I lock my twin brother in a tower. Moving on, when I say twin I mean it. We're identical. My twin cousins look exactly the same as the two of us as well. We're the same height and even have the same birthmark." Jellal was going to continue when Lyon just had to chime in.

"Are you sure you were born with it? It looks more like Maybelline to me!" Lyon's exclamation was met with an icy glare from Romeo. As sweet as the kid could be, he was not a force to be reckoned with by any means. "Uh, nevermind. Please continue, Jelly." The boy had visibly shrunken under Romeo's glare. Yeah, that kid was scary.

"wait, so it's not a face tattoo? Because Bixlow has a face tattoo so we aren't going to judge you." This was from Freed. For once he was listening to someone other than Laxus. No seriously, he probably only heard about ten percent of what everyone else heard.

"It's not a face tattoo. I would show you baby pictures but they're embarrassing. Moving on, my brother and cousins all look exactly the same. Chances are if you think you're talking to me, you aren't. Uncle Faust has recently begun locking these bracelets onto us. They identify each with a letter. Please make sure it really is me you're talking to before you divulge any private information. And if you see anyone wearing my band pants, it is most definitely not me." The bluenette waited as the information sunk in. He then began his trek through the house. "Normally we'd be on my floor, but I'm still in trouble for sassing old Faust last week. Instead we'll be meeting in the basement." The group continued to walk through the manor. All was well until a short girl with blue hair walked past.

"Wendy Marvell lives here?" Romeo didn't sound like himself. He had turned into one of the Blue Pegasus boys. Or even worse, he was acting like Loke! What was going on?

"Romeo no!" Before anyone knew what was happening, four Jellals along with six other boys were all pushing Romeo into a closet. They locked it and disbanded. Three of the Jellals disappeared as did three of the other guys.

"Dan it! Siegrain got out. I knew he was only faking not being able to pick the lock! When you spend three months as a criminal you pick those things up fast." Jellal began to trail off. It was obvious that he didn't realize he was talking out loud.

"Jelly, who were those people?" Lyon was honestly wondering. He only knew four of the ten who had shoved Romeo in the closet.

"Oh, that was Siegrain, Zeke, and Mystogan. I'm pretty sure Cobra, Sting, and Rogue showed up too. As Wendy's brother figures, we've developed a protective instinct. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Er-Cobra, Sting, and Rogue all have as well. They were the ones in charge of guiding her around middle and high school after she moved in." The man had regained composure and was listing off facts. Good, he was once again his serious self.

"When are we going to let Romeo out?" Natsu really needed to know. Romeo was the only reason he didn't go and do anything stupid. What would he do without his friend?

"I'll let him go when he stops acting like Loke. Now, hurry along. Meredy has been waiting in the basement for a while now." With that said, the group started to make their way down the stairs. The stairwell was massive. It took a good five minutes to reach their destination.

"Okay, my Loke sense have picked up on the fact that Romeo is fine now." Loke was serious. He always knew when people we acting like him. It came along with his three personalities.

"You've been spending too much time around the little squirt. No more spending time with Romeo over the weekend!" Meredy was very justified in her decided punishment. Loke was making a sweet little highschooler turn into a womanizer. It just wasn't okay at all.

"What about Leo? Or my new personality, Lo-Kay? I'm pretty sure he's a tailor." These were some good questions. With his three different lifestyles, banning Loke from seeing Romeo didn't really mean anything too serious.

"Leo, no. Lo-Kay, maybe. He's new and I don't know anything about him yet. We'll have to see how that one goes." The manager was off running up the stairs to gather Romeo. She had a skeleton key for situation like this. Jellal was constantly locked in closets by his siblings and such. Meredy was back soon enough, dragging Romeo behind her.

"Before we do anything else, Freed, how did you get your hair to grow back so fast?" Natsu's question was necessary. Freed's hair had been incredibly short a day or two ago. Now, it was almost back to its original length. What was going on?

"Bixlow knows a guy." That was explanation enough. Bixlow knew a lot of strange people that could do a lot of strange things.

"That makes a lot of sense. Now, what are we going to do for team building?" Laxus had begun to speak when a dog made its way down. The boys all stared at it with a strange expression.

"DON'T TOUCH THE DOG!" Jellal had lost his composure and yelled at them. Now they understood why he was capable of keeping his restaurant staff in check. Regaining some of his dignity, Jellal turned to the boys. "Don't touch the dog. Let it do what it wants. I'll be back in a few minutes with Mystogan or Zeke." The bluenette then went up the stairwell, searching for his cousins.

"Mystodog!" A man that looked like Jellal came down the stairs. He was wearing the same band pants Jellal had. Weird. "Jelly will be back soon enough. He had to stop and get yelled at by dad because he yelled in the house." So this was Mystogan. Jellal wasn't lying when he said his cousins looked exactly like him.

"So his name is Jelly!" Last time Lyon had thought this to be true, Romeo had hit him over the head with a real lego and explained everything. But now it was clear that the incident hadn't really taught Lyon anything.

"Nope, his name is Jellal. But anyway, which one of you gave my dear cousin such fashionable pants?" Mystogan was excited. He was obviously talking about the band pants.

"I did!" Lyon was ecstatic. Someone finally appreciated the pants. And it wasn't Lyon himself.

"Awesome! But you did cause a little incident. The first day Jellal tried leaving the house in the pants, I tackled him. In my defense, I thought he was Siegrain pretending to be me again. Yeah, that happens a lot. Anyway, Zeke and Siegrain came into the room wearing my pants too. We all ended up in a jumble on the floor until dad came in. He makes us wear the bracelets now so he knows who's who. Thank goodness he doesn't put them on us every day! I love pretending to be Jellal and leaving for his restaurant." Mystogan looked like he was lost in thought. He was thinking about one of the rare occasion he was able to sneak into Jellal's restaurant dressed like his cousin.

"Uh, is your dog okay?" Alzack was the one to awkwardly ask this question. The dog just so happened to be glaring intently at the boys.

"Oh, Mystodog is just upset because Knightwalker is coming over! He hates her!" The man sounded happy about this. But it was clear that he was upset that his dog didn't like said girl. Weird. "Welp, Jelly should be back soon! Bye!" And with that, Mystogan was Mysto-Gone. (Oh god, why do I make these puns)

"That dog must be possessed. Happy has only ever glared at someone like that twice." Natsu was very adamant about this. His cat was generally happy but could be a devil sometimes. Weird.

"Stop talking about cats." Laxus may or may not have been jealous. Maybe he wanted a cat. It's not like he had a club with Gajeel and Cobra where they talked about wanting cats. Pft. As if that would ever happen. And it's not like Gajeel had actually gone and gotten a cat while Laxus and Cobra remained with the group. Nope, Gajeel was most certainly not a traitor. Haha…

"Okay, I brought beverages for everyone. Uncle Faust insisted." Jellal looked pissed. He obviously had some sort of an issue with his uncle. He brought a tray adorned with many pitchers, cups, and a box of ice. Making themselves at home, the boys all grabbed whatever they wanted.

"Ew Gray, stop wiping ice cube juice on me!" Gray had grabbed an ice cube and dropped it in his cup. He had then gone on to wipe the residual water on his brother. Hence Lyon's statement.

"Don't you mean water?" Natsu was being smart. Romeo was so proud. He didn't even have to correct his dear friend this time.

"What are you talking about?" Lyon was confused. What did they mean by water?

"The 'ice cube juice' as you so nicely called it." Natsu actually sighed at Lyon's stupidity. This caused the others to stare in shock. Perhaps Natsu had graduated. Maybe he didn't need therapy after all!

"Oh." At least Lyon had the decency to look embarrassed. Ice cube juice, really?

"Maybe we should move on to the team building? First, can you guys tell me what instruments you play? All I know is that Jelly has a piano." Meredy had tried to get everyone to be serious. She was failing.

"So his name really-" Needless to say, the meeting ended with little to no teambuilding. And Meredy still had no idea about instruments. Why oh why did Lyon have to think that Jellal's name was Jelly? This band was getting nowhere fast.

**A/N: So? I'm hoping that this was a bit humorous. I worked pretty hard and this chapter took an hour! Now to the questions:**

**Has Natsu really become intelligent?**

**What about the girls?**

**Is Romeo turning into Loke?**

**Who is this Lo-Kay?**

**And about the instruments…**

**By the way guys, the whole ice cube juice line was something my sister actually said to me. I kid you not, I wiped water on her and she just 'Stop wiping ice cube juice on me!' She will never live it down.**

**P.S: If you touch Mysto-dog, he'll probably bite your hand off. It's probably smart to avoid that little monster.**


	7. Day Off

**A/N: I am using this time to warn you! SOME SHIPPING WILL BE EVIDENT IN THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL ALSO BE THERE IN THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE NEXT! Beware! I have warned you so now you may continue on.. Be warned of the ships!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Just kidding, I own nothing!**

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell me your name wasn't Jelly?" Lyon was finally starting to understand what they had told him. Thank the Lord.

"We did tell you. On multiple occasions. Now, can you please sit still." Jellal was so happy. Lyon was finally comprehending that he wasn't just a condiment or a jam. He was a goddamn person.

"I'm not sorry. Jelly is a cool name. Now, I got Meredy painted on the band van! Her beard is orange!" Lyon was at first sombre, And then his mood just had to skyrocket.

"Thanks." Meredy winked in his general direction. And then, she left. She had a girls day planned. Regardless of the fact that she was now a band manager, the boys were ridiculous. She needed a break.

"Bye!" The boys all called to her as she left. She had done good. They finally had a gig. Well, not just a gig. They had a whole tour. How she had pulled that one off, they would never know. Upon her insistence, they had posed for band posters. Apparently, the plan was to rely on their sex-appeal for the first concert. After that, it would be their musical talent as well as their appeal.

"We need to try while she's gone. There are a ton of things we haven't even started to think about. We have six months to whip this band into shape. Well, five actually. Six just sounds better." Lyon was ranting at this point. He knew things were getting tense.

"I think we should just keep moving at our pace. We can't really do anything while half of us are gone anyway." Romeo was being smart. Half of them were gone. And Lyon would be leaving soon as well.

"Do I have to go to therapy? Please don't make me!" The boy was close to tears. Sadly, they had literally no effect on the rest of the boys. In fact, Lyon's tears had caused Laxus to snort, barely holding back laughter.

"You know we can't let you skip it. Ur was the one that made the appointment. Calm down." Gray was trying to get the boy to stop. Lyon kept crying.

"Go." Bixlow popped up from the hatch in the floor, successfully scaring Lyon. It seemed that Bixlow was back from his own appointment.

"Bixlow! Hurry up, I can't see down here and I'm going to wander and get lost if you don't hurry up and move!" Well, Natsu was done with his appointment too. He was trying and failing to get Bixlow to ascend the ladder the rest of the way.

"Shut up, Natsu. I was down here for eight days and I survived. You can wait two minutes." Welp, Loke was done with his appointment as well. And he was well enough to sass Natsu. Hmm, therapy went well then.

"Fine." With that, Lyon was leaving the bar and heading to his doom. But let's be honest, he was obviously going to skip. Lamia Scale sounded like it'd be fun. The amusement park had just opened for the season…

"So how was it?" Freed had directed his question at the three boys. You see, Freed was considering therapy for himself.

"We wouldn't know. We all skipped." Loke answered for everyone as he attempted to push Bixlow out of the hatch. It didn't work.

"If you want me to move, you'll just have to wait for Alzack." Said roadblock was waiting for Al to make his way through the tunnels. Then he would move. It had become a sort of tradition for the two of them to pop up together.

"I'm here. Move it, Natsu!" Al was pushing the boys out of the way. With him in position, the two popped out of the hatch together. Following shortly was an exhausted Natsu and a sort of shaken Loke. He probably did have PTSD from the tunnels!

"I have arrived!" The front doors were flung open. Lyon was trying to make an entrance. But of course, one of the doors just had to slam in his face before he could move. "Dan it! that hurt!" So the rest of the band had started using the restaurant joke. Dan really was in there everyday. Poor Angel.

"Why aren't you at therapy!?" Gray was enraged. His brother was totally going to pin the blame on him.

"I don't want to!" Of course he would start whining again. Was that boy capable of anything else?

"We're going on a trip." Gajeel was the one who had made the cold statement. He was walking out of the bar before anyone knew what was happening.

"In our favorite rocket ship?" Lyon asked hopefully. He was met with an icy glare. Yeah, no one appreciated his sense of humor. Poor guy. "Just so you know, Lamia Scale is way too crowded right now."

"Where are we going?" Romeo had completely disregarded what Lyon said. He basically turned out ninety percent of what the man said anyway. What was one more sentence?

"The library. It's my day off and I am not missing out on my usual routine just because of a stupid band meeting." Gajeel continued walking down the street. They had almost reached the library. Why did he want to go to the library? He had left the rest of the guys scrambling to keep up. Well, not Lyon. That guy could run a marathon and not be tired.

"Uh, you know you're still in your band pants, right?" Just as Lyon said this, a few things went down. One, Gajeel turned to glare at Lyon so intensely that the silver haired boy was forced to take a few steps back. Two, a small girl with blue hair stopped walking when she heard Lyon.

"I didn't know you were in a band!" This small woman began to speak. She was carrying a huge stack of books though. No seriously, she had like twenty eight books. How she could even carry that stack, the boys had no idea. Two guys raced up after the girl. They said nothing but stood at attention as if waiting for orders from the girl.

"Uh, yeah. So do you need me to carry those for you again? It's not like I want to. I was heading past the library anyway." Oh dear, it seems as though the almighty Gajeel has crush on this girl. They better not let Freed know or the whole town would have an idea by sundown.

"If you were already heading that way, it would be helpful. It's not getting any easier to carry that many books." The girl had been blushing when she said this. It had taken a moment for the rest of the guys to catch up to the two. When they did, the girl was easily recognized.

"Levy, you know we could have helped you carry those." This came from the two lackeys that were following around the girl. Surely she could have just handed them her books!

"You two aren't going to the library though. You work in the other direction. Bye, Jet, Good luck today, Droy!" And then she was walking away with the group of boys. Gajeel was carrying her books. It looked as though this was a normal occurrence for the two. How often did Levy go to the library?

"So when did you guys start a band?" Levy was in a chatty mood today. Great.

"We've been a band for like a month now. Jeez, Gajeel, are we that embarrassing? Why didn't you tell your friends about us?" Loke was antagonizing him. Of course that jerk would take any opportunity he got to tease him.

"Oh wow, that long? Cool. When's your first performance? I'd like to go. And I can bring the other girls with me! It'll be fun." The bluenette was already making plans. Jesus, how fast did this woman's brain work?

"We don't have anything for a few months. We still have to get everything worked out. Our manager somehow managed to get us a whole tour. I'm still not sure how she did that." Lyon was filling in the blanks. While he didn't know this girl or the friends she talked about, he could tell that the other boys did. Well, maybe not Jellal but that was beside the point.

"Yay, we're here! I can take my books back now." Levy was looking up at the much taller man who was holding them. He promptly shook his head and waltzed inside the library. "He never lets me take them from here and he always ends up carrying them home for me." The girl seemed exasperated before following the man into the library. The two were greeted by the librarian as they continued doing their weekly routine.

"I never thought Levy would even bother to talk to someone like Gajeel. His appearance can be intimidating." This was Gray. He'd been friends with Levy for a few years. The fact that she was on speaking terms with Gajeel seemed odd.

"I bet she likes him!" Natsu was sharing his opinions. Loudly. Thank god the two couldn't hear from inside the building.

"Natsu, that would never happen. Besides, Lucy probably would know and she would've let it slip in front of you like always." Now this was true. While Lucy tried hard to be a good friend and keep secrets, Natsu usually bothered her until she confessed. Or she was talking to herself in her home when Natsu would randomly appear on her couch. Why she didn't just expect him to be there by now was a mystery. The two practically lived together.

"Don't bring up those two right now. I'm already ready to die because of Natsu's obliviousness. I do not need to be reminded of how much more oblivious he can be with emotions." Romeo was done. He had been trying to get his OTP together for years. And yes, he had spent way too much time around Mira while growing up. And yes, he did still go to tea in the bakery with Erza and Mirajane every weekend. But no one needed to know that.

"Guys, we need to hurry up and get back to the bar." This was Freed. Why he had chosen to speak at this moment was unknown.

"Oh yeah, I did leave it unlocked, didn't I? And oh. Oh no, we need to run!" Laxus was sprinting down the street. The boys all followed. Usually, they could keep up with Laxus but not today. Their little Pikachu had turned into a track star in two point five seconds flat. When they finally made it back, Laxus was sighing in relief.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Lyon wanted to know. He had never seen anyone run that fast. Not even he had when he was trying to get away from the boys at Cait Shelter. At the speed Laxus was running, he could've passed up Jet!

"Uh, Cana passed out drunk here yesterday which means Gildarts is going to come looking for her. If he were to show up while I was gone, then bye bye bar." Laxus was definitely worried. But what could be so bad about this Gildarts? And why did it mean the bar would be gone?

"Gildarts is able to destroy basically anything. Like he could walk in here and accidentally rip the door off in his rage. When Laxus is here, he can do damage control." Bixlow was explaining this as he lowered himself down into the hatch.

"Dad again?" Cana came down the stairs looking exhausted. Well, not so much exhausted as she looked sick.

"Yes, now hurry up and get your stuff together so he can take you home." The blonde man answered in his rush.

"What number is this now?" The question was quiet as the woman had already started her march back up to the next floor. Laxus's response was blurred by the distance as he had followed Cana up to his living quarters.

"One quick question, how did Cana pass out drunk?" Now this was a good question. She had one of the highest alcohol tolerances known to man. How had she drunk that much?

"She got into a drinking contest with Bacchus. Now I advise you all to follow Bixlow's example. We need to get out of here fast." Alzack was already jumping down the hatch. The other boys looking hesitant, followed. Apparently they needed to avoid Fairy Tail at all costs for the next hour while Laxus got yelled at. Everytime this happened, Laxus got in trouble because it was his bar and he should 'Take more care of my daughter. She's still a child!'. Yup, lectures from Gildarts are fun. I hope you sensed the eyeroll.

"Bixlow, how do you and Al even know about the labyrinth? When we asked you that first day you guys used it to escape." Gray wanted to know. Why did these two know about something so creepy?

"Hold on one second, Elfman, go get Freed. He's a mess and isn't going to leave Laxus's side." Bixlow was watching out for his friend. Freed would throw himself in front of Laxus if need be. That idiot would only make Gildarts lecture longer and get a little violent.

"I'll go back and get him. But he's trying to face it like a MAN!" Elfman was on one of his tirades gain. Joy.

"Don't worry, I've got Freed. And Elfman, standing up to Gildarts does not make you a MAN!" Alzack had already gone back to get Freed. The group was now following Bixlow as he weaved through the tunnels.

"We don't exactly know why the tunnels are here. We're pretty sure it was Ivan though. That man was psycho!" Bixlow began to tell the tunnel story. "I have a thing with crazy hiding places so I accidentally found this once. Al lives down here." This was met with a shocked silence.

"Okay, it's not creepy! When I was looking for a house, the real estate agent actually showed me this place, okay? Like it was registered with the company and everything. And it's not completely underground! If you go up the stairs I have a ranch!" Alzack was getting a little defensive. I mean, it was understandable. How would you feel if someone judged your home before they ever even entered?

"So, are we going to your house or one of the exits?" Bixlow asked the question of all questions. Alzack was the only one who could answer as he knew his way around.

"Go to checkpoint seven." The cowboy smirked. He knew very well that this would make some people in the group angry. Seeing Alzack's expression, Romeo got excited. That evil glint in his eye was something Romeo had only seen with Laxus. Now he had another band member to bond with!

"What's checkpoint seven?" As they made their way up a new ladder, Gray asked the question they had all been wondering. In response, Bixlow flung open the hatch. "No. Why here!?" The sad cry echoed throughout the tunnel. Yeah, they had entered Blue Pegasus. Not wanting to enter his horrid past, Gray slammed the hatch closed. He was not going up there. Ever.

The boys made their way back the way they came. They heard a bout of yelling and a few clunks. Laxus and Gildarts were almost done with their argument. It had taken longer to get through the tunnels than they had thought. Weird.

"Why is this chapter so serious?" Lyon questioned the group.

"Goddamnit, Lyon! There is a fourth wall for a reason!" And with that, they boys went back to the bar, knowing that Laxus, save a few bruises, was okay.

"HAHAHA" Laughter receded into the distance as the boys exited the tunnels. Laxus looked frightened. It appears as though the laughter they had heard was Gildarts. What had made him laugh so hard, they did not know.

* * *

**A/N: So? This is moving from this chapter. I'm ready for the next! The girls are showing up more and more often! And now, the questions:**

**Where are the rest of the girls?**

**Is Natsu still getting smarter?**

**Has Romeo spent too much time around Mirajane?**

**Will they ever actually go to therapy?**

**The instruments?**

**And when will this story end? (10 to 15 chapters total…)**


	8. Return to Blue Pegasus

**A/N: I'm back! And we're getting the rest of the girls in this chapter.. I think. There might be one or two that aren't mentioned yet! Just remind me in the comments if you notice someone missing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You know what, you were right. Those tunnels actually aren't that hard to navigate." Ever since the whole Gildarts incident a week ago, Loke had been traveling through the tunnels. It was his way of facing his fears.

"I know. I use them everyday." Alzack was very adamant about this fact. He used the tunnels daily and knew them inside and out. Of course it was easy for him.

"At least you don't have to go to therapy anymore. Everyone is still trying to force me to." Bixlow had spoken. You may be wondering why these three of all people were spending time together. The answer is simple. They were having a tunnel party.

"They want me to go for more reasons than my fear of tunnels. But at least we got away. They caught Natsu this time. Who knows what Lyon had to do to escape." Loke's statement was cause for thought. How had Lyon gotten away?

"Nevermind that. We need to try and do something down here. What instruments can you play?" Before anyone could answer Al's question, a huge clang was heard. The boys went to investigate and found a most shocking sight.

"What the heck is wrong with your house, Al!" One Bisca Mulan was sitting on the ground clutching her head. It seemed like she had accidentally stumbled upon the entrance. Al must've forgot to close it. Oops?

"Uh, I have a logical explanation for this that I will tell you later. Um, bye!" Al was running down the tunnels, dragging Loke behind him. But then he ran into another person.

"There you are! We've been trying to find you guys since Natsu escaped earlier." Gray Fullbuster was in the labyrinth. This was just getting better and better.

"Not now, go!" Bixlow was dragging Gray along with the group. Bisca had found the ladder and decided not to follow just in case she got lost. Of course, the boys didn't know this. They ran to a certain checkpoint before throwing open the hatch and jumping inside, pulling a reluctant Gray with them.

"Why here, why me?" Gray was close to tears. He had vowed never to step foot in this place again. But now he had. Curse Bixlow and his stupid checkpoints.

"What beautiful PARFUM! Has our friend finally returned?" Of course Ichiya would smell Gray right away. The poor boy did not have luck on his side today.

"Um, hey." Gray was still on the floor. He hadn't moved since they had entered the club. But he knew it would be best to speak and do damage control right away.

"Gray, you're back! Are you planning on helping out tonight? Even if you don't work here anymore, we can still spare one pay check." And here we welcome the other Blue Pegasus boys. Of course they wouldn't be fazed by the hatch in the floor.

"I'm not really-" Gray was cut off. Knowing what was about to be said, Alzack and Bixlow began making their way back down the hatch. They did not need to be present for whatever happened next.

"He'll do it! We're back for the night!" Loke had spoken. And he just had to drag Gray into his shenanigans. Why was his life so horrible?

"Yay! We'll get to letting everyone know right away!" With that, the boys were running off to get everything ready. Gray was still in shock. He guessed as long as he was making money, one night wouldn't be too bad.

-AT FAIRY TAIL-

"So why isn't Gray back yet? Any guesses?" Romeo needed another sane person around. Well, he did have a few sane people. He sort of just needed someone else who understood how to deal with someone like Natsu or Lyon. Maybe Laxus and Freed counted. But then again, Bixlow wasn't that bad, was he?

"I'm not too sure. He's been gone for a while. It's safe to assume that Bixlow and Loke caught him. They're probably holding him captive." Laxus was being sensible. Bixlow was his friend. He knew how the man could be.

"At least he's not stuck with Natsu and Lyon. How those two managed to escape in beyond me." Freed was voicing his thoughts. Wow, he was talking so much nowadays.

"True. But what are we supposed to do now?" Jellal was asking the questions now. Well, it was his day off from the restaurant. He could be hanging out with Ultear and Meredy but of course they just had to go and travel to Spain without him. I mean, Jellal had been to Spain multiple times, but an invitation would've been nice.

"Should I be worried about this text from Juvia? She says her Graydar caught something fishy." Gajeel looked up from his phone. The other boys seemed to be pondering what he had said. Should they be worried?

"Juvia is usually right about things concerning Gray. Maybe we should check around town just to make sure." Laxus was right. If anything was happening to Gray that was out of the ordinary, Juvia knew. But before he could take action, Elfman was running inside.

"Gray is going back to his old work for one night and one night only. Loke is too." The boy, no, MAN was almost out of breath. Blue Pegasus was a couple of blocks away.

"Now everything makes sense. But do we really have the time for that? Our concert is in a couple months. We need to work on our band." Romeo was being smart as well.

"Nope. We now have to go and keep Juvia from finding out about Blue Pegasus. If she even has an idea of what's going on, she'll flood the town." Gajeel was not going to miss a beat in his attempt to protect his friend. She would be more than a little sad when she found out what the object of her affection's elusive old job was. She'd cry for hours and Gajeel was not in the mood to deal with a flooded apartment.

"Okay, but how exactly are we going to do that?" Romeo had to interpret Elfman's wild gestures. The MAN was still incapable of speaking. He had opted to flail about while Romeo translated his thoughts. It was a grueling process, but it worked.

"We should start with finding her. I don't have her phone chipped or anything. The only one who would be able to find her now is Lyon. But of course he just had to leave with Natsu." Gajeel actually talked quite a bit when it concerned his friend.

"I can have my guys look around town. The restaurant is being renovated so they're free for the week." Jellal was on a roll. His waiters would be searching for the girl. This way, they may find her. As Jellal made the call, there were now officially four search parties out. The band boys had split into two groups as had Jellal's workers. They were to call the others upon finding Juvia. Under no circumstances were they to approach.

-WITH THE ESCAPEES-

"It's a good thing we got out of there when we did." Lyon was ecstatic. He hadn't really expected to escape. It had just happened. Did he regret breaking out? No, not at all. Did he regret going back for Natsu? Again, not at all. Where were the two now? Lamia Scale, the local amusement park.

"Yeah, I feel like therapy would ruin our characters so much!" Natsu was happily walking alongside the silver haired man. He had been skipping for a while there but had seemed to calm down a bit.

"I know! But I hope you weren't breaking the fourth wall when you said that. Anyway, to the admissions booth!" Lyon was running toward the entrance. He could most likely get them into the park free of charge. Yeah, Lyon knew people.

"Why are you smirking? Everytime Romeo does that I end up getting whacked in the head." The pinkette was worried. Seriously, almost every time someone smirked he was the one on the receiving end of their evilness.

"Hey Jura! How's Richard doing?" Lyon had walked up to the booth. Sure enough, his friend was working that day. You see, Jura only worked part time at the park. He had a real job too.

"He's fine. So what brings you here today? And I'm not letting you in for free, Lyon. It's ten dollars for the two of you. That's not bad!" The man knew what Lyon was trying to do. This happened nearly every day. And five dollars was so cheap!

"Dang it! Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to you when we go bowling later!" With a huff, the boy was shoving money into the other man's face and waltzing into the park. Natsu followed quietly. Wait, Natsu, quiet?!

"What ride should we go on first?" Natsu perked up and skipped around the park. There were so many rollercoasters and so little time.

-AL AND BIXLOW-

"We should probably go back for Bisca. It's not like she actually saw anything she wasn't supposed to." Al was worried about his friend. She had been in the tunnels and may have gotten lost. He wasn't even sure why they had run from her earlier.

"Call her and then we'll see what we should do. There's surprisingly good cell reception down here so everything should be okay." Bixlow was so level headed down here. He acted well, normal.

"Good idea. But what if she's mad at me?" The cowboy was worried. If the girl was mad at him, then what would become of their friendship? Hopefully nothing.

"You have the biggest crush on that girl." Bixlow wasn't even kidding. Al had been in love with Bisca for years. What was taking him so long? One of these days the man was going to get fed up and just tell Bisca all about Alzack's feelings. Yup, he'd win matchmaker of the year.

"Shut up! We are never talking about that again. Anyway, I just sent a text so everything should be good, right? Oh look, she made it out of the tunnels fine. Now what should we do?" As much as the man hated to talk, he often ranted when he felt uncomfortable. Yes, he was a nervous speaker. Even still, he made good company.

"I wonder what the other guys are doing." This was all Bixlow said. It was thought provoking. Loke and Gray were obviously getting ready for whatever thing they got dragged into in the club. But who even knew what was going on with the escaped Lyon and Natsu. Oh and let's not even start on the rest of the band. Curse Meredy for going to Spain. She was probably the only reason they didn't accidentally end up dead at band practice.

"Hmm." Al started to drift off into thought. By this point, the boys had made it to checkpoint eight. Did they want to go up through the hatch? Yeah, probably.

"Sabertooth, he we come." With that, Bixlow began his climb up the ladder to the hatch. Why did the town have a maze of tunnels that linked to every major establishment?

**A/N: This is getting way longer than expected so I'm going to cut it there. Things will continue right where they left off in the next chapter. I guess I lied. The rest of the girls will be coming in next chapter. Basically, the whole series of events from this chapter and the next are just so the boys have some nice stories to tell Meredy when she gets back from Spain. I'm hoping to get back to making this story a joke in like two chapters? I'm not sure yet. Things are getting way more serious than I intended. Well, whatever! Question time!**

**Where is Makarov? (Seriously, where is he?)**

**Will the boys find Juvia?**

**Is Gray really going to go through with the plan? (Yup..)**

**Why do the boys never get to play instruments? (Mostly because I'm not sure what they should play. Any suggestions?)**

**Oh, and before anyone decides they want to get mad, some shipping in going to become clear pretty darn soon!**

**And yes, I did imply that Lyon had Juvia's phone chipped so that he could stalk her.**


	9. The Search For Juvia

**A/N: Damn it guys, this was not supposed to take that long to post! But school is a terrible, terrible thing. Stupid AP classes and finals and holidays and brothers (Why can't they just pick their underwear off of the bathroom floor?) and that story I'm writing with my sister (Even more of a crackfic than this… We've posted seven chapters and I may have referenced this story in the last one), oh, and snow... I live in Missouri, everyone. We have the most ridiculous weather sometimes. I was wearing shorts the other day and then BAM! continuous snow and no school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I'm stressed and feel as though the quality of this chapter has gone down. Let me know what you all think, seeing as I seriously take forever to update and need some motivation. Never expect regular updating, guys. I'm trying to get this whole thing finished by summer time, so we'll see what happens then. Oh, and don't be afraid to bother me half to death with complaints about me not updating. Seriously, I need motivation and reminders!**

**Disclaimer: Now this isn't called a claimer, is it? -_-**

* * *

Back in Magnolia, our friends were on a search for Juvia. Well, everyone but Gray, Lyon, Loke, and Natsu that is. Two of them were too busy running from therapy sessions, and the others were causing the problem. But that's not really what we're focused on. No, this chapter is all about the struggles these little search groups are having!

-FREED AND LAXUS-

"So, where should we go first?" Freed was obviously letting Laxus take the lead. Whatever Laxus says goes. In Freed's mind, it was practically law.

"Don't know, don't care. Why do we have to-" Laxus was cut off when someone ran into him. Ah yes, of course it would be her.

"Hey Laxus. Is there any reason my da- Gildarts can't even hear the name of your bar without laughing his head off?" Cana Alberona had slammed straight into the walking man and acted like it was nothing. She was taken aback, however, when Laxus paled.

"Oh no. Freed, why didn't you tell me I was still wearing my band pants?" Laxus said this in an extremely calm tone. Yup, he was mad. Well, not really mad so much as embarrassed. Poor guy.

"I uh forgot?" Freed tried to provide an answer. The truth was, he really had forgotten. Unfortunately his forgetfulness ruined Laxus' reputation. Now Makarov would never see his grandson again seeing as how the younger man probably felt as though he stained the family name. (Funny because his father (freaking Ivan) did more staining than he could ever hope to do…)

"Band pants? Are you talking about the ones I saw with smiley-" Before Cana could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Freed who looked rather pissed off. Yup, she was totally right.

"How do you know what Laxus's band pants look like?" Freed was indignant. How did this ruffian find time to figure out such a thing. Laxus made sure to keep those things locked up, and if she had been permitted to see them, then what standing did that give him? He thought he was special to LAxus, but alas. This ruffian had stolen his place in the blonde man's heart! Or so Freed had begun to think.

"Did you think I just tossed her into the street after she passed out? No. Everytime she drinks too much, she just hangs out upstairs. Freed, I've known Cana for years. It's not weird." Laxus was responding for the brunette. Why should she have to explain herself to Freed anyway? It's not like the christmas tree ever really spoke to the woman all that often. The two were barely acquaintances.

"It is a little weird." Freed was speaking before he processed the fact that he had just openly disagreed with Laxus. After realizing what he had just done, the man started to say goodbye to his hair.

"It is not! And don't you dare go cutting your hair off again! Evergreen would not shut up about it!" While she did not spend much time with Freed, Cana could not say the same about Evergreen. Both females found themselves rather lacking in female friends, forcing them to form some kind of a bond. It had been rather beneficial for both, you see. Afterall, Gray and Bixlow certainly weren't equipped to have girl talk (Although Bixlow really did try his best).

"Fine." Freed huffed as he continued the search for Juvia. Laxus followed behind, explaining to Cana what they were doing. Of course the woman just had to agree to help out. Freed silently cursed her for ruining his 'Laxus Time'.

-ELFMAN AND ROMEO-

"Let's go to the flower shop first. I know Juvia likes to hang out there sometimes." Romeo was mentally going through a list of places he could check. Elfman was walking beside him mumbling about being a MAN. Reaching the flower shop, Romeo opened the doors. He was immediately hit with the smell of flowers as well as a huge hug.

"Romeo! Our next tea isn't for another two days, what are you doing here?" Mirajane Strauss had finally let go of Romeo so that he could breath. Thank God, he had been turning purple there. Lisanna giggled from her place at the cash register after seeing his relieved expression.

"Hey Mira. Elfman and I were just looking for Juvia. i'm assuming you've walked past Blue Pegasus today." Romeo paused while Mira nodded. "Well, we need to keep Juvia from going into that corner of town. Who knows how long she'll cry if she finds out." Romeo finished and then smiled. He loved the smell of flowers, they lessened his urge to destroy all that was good in the world. Wait no, they reminded him of happier times. Yeah, that was it. He totally didn't experience any malicious thoughts.

"I understand. She'd be so upset and just rant about how she would never meet Gray-sama's standards now! Do you need help? I can send Lisanna off with you and handles things here for today." Mirajane was always ready to help out. Well, unless you made her mad. Then she'd kill you. But hey, Romeo and Erza were the same. Wait- maybe he really did need to stop seeing them for tea.

"Yeah, I'd totally be willing to spend the day walking around town." Lisanna made her way around the counter. She had been cooped up behind that desk all day. A wild goose chase sounded quite fun at the moment.

"I do hope that wasn't sarcasm I detected. And for goodness sake, Elfman! Stop sniffing the flowers and wait outside for Romeo and Lisanna." Mira was in mother mode, something that happened quite often. She had been taking care of her siblings for years, working two jobs to cover costs. So yeah, being a mother hen was something she was good at.

"Let's go, brother." Lisanna was pulling Elfman outside as she trailed after Romeo. How was it that the kid was almost as tall as her now? Last time she had seen him he was definitely only to her elbow.

-JELLAL AND GAJEEL-

"So why didn't you just ask her where she was?" Jellal was asking some good questions her. If Gajeel had just done what everyone suggested and called Juvia, they wouldn't be forced to march around town like they were doing at the moment. Actually, if Loke wasn't so.. Loke-like, they wouldn't be in this mess either. So who was he supposed to direct his anger at then?

"If I did she would know we were looking for her. Knowing that, she would then assume that we were hiding something from her. The next step would obviously be her finding out whatever we were hiding. Don't underestimate her detective skills." Gajeel had cringed when relaying his reasoning. That said, it was safe to assume he had attempted to hide things from Juvia before. The results must've been less than satisfactory.

"Okay then where should we-"Gajeel was already walking into a shop before Jellal was even able to finish his sentence. The Mermaid Heel bakery was one of the best in the world, although Jellal's strawberry cake couldn't be beat. Good thing he ran a restaurant and not a bakery, for he would have run Mermaid Heel out of business. But regardless of these things, it was also where the girls spent a great deal of their time, Erza especially.

"Juvia must've been here at some point. Erza sent me a message about a get together earlier.." Gajeel was talking to himself seeing as how Jellal may or may not have been stuck on the fact that Erza and Gajeel knew each other. Even worse, they must've been friends, and close ones at that. Or, gasp, more than friends!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erza Scarlet was sitting at that lovely table, and she was clearly offended. Gajeel had gone ahead and complained about the bakery and its feminine interior when she had sent him the invitation to the get together. There had been a few comments about him not wanting to hear the conversations she and her female friends had. The argument had ended when Gajeel claimed he would never willingly step foot in said bakery. So yeah, Erza had the right to be offended.

"Erza, sometimes it's considered polite to get up and say hello." Levy McGarden was also at said table. Luckily, this girl had no idea why Erza was so angry. She was also a huge stickler on manners.

"Hi." Jellal seemed to have composed himself to some extent. Although he had addressed the whole table, the man was clearly directing this comment toward Erza. She was the only one he was completely familiar with afterall.

"Before we get into the awkward staring where we're all waiting for someone else to speak, have either of you seen Natsu today? He skipped out on lunch plans and won't answer his phone." Lucy hesitantly cut into the tension in the room. It wasn't bad tension, no certainly not. The atmosphere was just quite awkward. And well, Lucy knew Natsu had been spending more and more time with the guys now so it only made sense she would ask them about his whereabouts.

"We tried to send him to a therapy session. Somehow Lyon managed to escape the bar, and then he came back for Natsu. Knowing what I know about Lyon my guess would be that they're at the amusement park.

"But Natsu gets motion sickness." The blonde woman seemed confused for a moment. But then things became clear and she realized that Natsu was in fact an idiot. Like he would actually realize that going to an amusement park was a bad idea. Oh how did she find these people she befriended?

"Have any of you seen Juvia?" Gajeel completely ignored Lucy. This was quite normal though. The two were friends, yes, but their relationship was quite the complicated one. They were rude to each other. Sure, there were brief spiels of kindness, but it was mostly rude behavior with no ill intentions.

"Did you call her?" Erza glared at the man who had spoken, finally drawing her gaze away from Jellal. But she did need to know why Gajeel was asking her about Juvia. He truly should have been able to call her and find out. And if that hadn't worked, then Juvia clearly did not want Gajeel to know about her whereabouts. If that was the case, Erza would be damned if she told him anything about the girl's location.

"I'm sure you all know that Gray used to work at Blue Pegasus." Gajeel waited for confirmation. Sure, the guys knew, but it had been admitted reluctantly, so there was no telling if the girls knew or not.

"With Lyon, yes, we are aware. Oh, and Loke that one time…" Erza confirmed his suspicions. Seeing as she was Gray's childhood best friend, and older sister figure, she had been informed of his career choice the day after he quit. So why was Gajeel bringing this up now?

"Loke decided to drag him into going back to it for one night." Jellal finished Gajeel's explanation for him. Although he had gotten the words out, Jellal was still acting like a nervous teenage boy. Ugh teenagers.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Gajeel was actually concerned about his companion. As far as he knew, Jellal was an extremely composed person who was completely capable of conversing with anyone. Apparently Erza was the exception. I mean Gajeel didn't blame him, but acting like a teenager, really?

"I'm fine. So Juvia. Have you seen her? We can't have her wandering into town and seeing the posters at Blue Pegasus. According to you all and Meredy, she'll flood the town." Jellal truly hadn't ever met Juvia. Sure, she may have stumbled into his restaurant once or twice, but he had no idea what the worry was about. She had seemed normal enough, despite the fact that she spoke about herself in third person.

"Oh, she would. And yeah, we've all been aware of Gray's old profession for about a month now. From what I gather Lyon stole his phone and told everyone in his contacts list- other than Juvia of course. Everyone knows how fragile her emotions are…" Levy trailed off, realizing the danger they were in. Well, the danger her ice cream was in. Every time something bad happened with Gray, the bluenette went to Levy's house to cry and eat the frozen treat. Sure, Juvia was closer to Gajeel, but there were just some things about a woman's heart only another female could understand. Unfortunately, Levy was that other female.

"So, any ideas?"

"None. She didn't feel like joining us today so you're on your own." And so, Gajeel dragged Jellal out of that bakery as fast as he could. The darker haired man had finally realized that Jellal's teenaged boy act was all due to some ridiculous crush on Erza. A requited one for sure, but ridiculous nonetheless.

-ANGEL AND COBRA-

"Why did I have to be paired with you?" Sorano Aguria was an angry person by nature. She was bitter, and always had been. Something must've happened in her past to make her this way, but those close to her had no idea what it possibly could have been. There were only two people out there the girl would show a shred of kindness to, almost three recently. Oddly enough, the man walking beside her was one whom she had a soft spot for.

"Would you rather be with Macbeth or Sawyer?" Erik Cobra, Yukino Aguria, and as of late, Evergreen, were those who Sorano held dear. Cobra was perhaps her closest friend. And that meant he was completely aware of her distaste toward their other male acquaintances. It wasn't the men in general, it was their constant flirting with her.

"Shut up, Erik! I'd much rather be in a search group with you than Midnight or Racer!" So of course Sorano would make this clear. Erik really was the best and only option for her best friend. No other candidate would ever be able to respond to her snarky comments with the same amount of snark and anger.

"The stop screaming at me, Angel!" It wasn't an endearment. Sorano preferred to be called Angel by those who did not know her. When Erik used the name, one was able to see his frustration. To onlookers, they looked like a young married couple having a little spat. But we all know it was far from a spat, and much much further from a marriage.

"Sorry, Cobra. Now, I guess we should start up searching again." As one of her three favorite people, Erik had the honor of being apologized to. it was rare for Sorano to take the time to show such a kindness to anyone but her sister.

"Yeah, lead the way." With that, the two continued doing their job. How Jellal was able to convince them to help out with things like this, they would never know. But hey, he paid them so complaining wasn't all that necessary.

-MIDNIGHT AND RACER-

"I hate you." Of course Midnight would say that for the eighth time in the past hour. It was a short while past lunch and the man was beginning to wonder why he was even awake. And why he was with Sawyer of all people when a nap was calling to him.

"Right back at you. Now, should we actually search or should we ditch and act like we were worried?" A glare was thrown back in response. Sawyer continued his trek down the road, his anger toward Macbeth renewed. That glare was super offensive, it seemed.

"If only Cobra didn't get stuck with Angel." Midnight said this almost wistfully. He was nearly obsessed with his female friend. That creep.

"If you still like her so much, then why did you dump her?" Here we go with that issue once again. Midnight had literally no idea why Sawyer thought he had any business poking around in his love life.

"I didn't. She said I was acting rather creepy." For some reason Macbeth had been compelled to share this with his companion. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was missing some hours of sleep. When deprived of the beauty that was rest, people did things uncharacteristic of them, right?

"She did the same thing to me." There was silence. Maybe they could bond over this! "I still hate you." The blonde said this with a sense of finality. There would be no changing his mind on the subject.

"Ditto." Macbeth shook his head in agreement. As similar as the two were, there was no hope for them. They would forever be stuck in a stalemate as they fought over their friend. Well, would she even be considered a friend anymore?

"Both of you two stop it it. We need to find this girl. OH YEAH!" Richard suddenly appeared from nowhere, successfully scaring the boys into submission. They followed quietly, shooting glares back and forth. But neither one uttered another word for the duration of their searching. Richard really did have some sort of secret power at dealing with the boys, They listened to him, and Jellal. That was just about it.

-ALZACK AND BIXLOW-

The Sabertooth Hotel was no different than any other building in the town, meaning it had a hatch connecting to the tunnels which our dear Alzack and Bixlow were in. Seeing as they were on pretty good terms with those working at the hotel, neither man saw anything wrong with flinging open the hatch and entering said hotel.

"Hey guys, you could've used the front door." Sting Eucliffe was the current owner of the inn, and remained completely unfazed by the sudden intrusion into his establishment. It was quite sad really. Last time Bixlow had flung open the hatch one Rufus Lore had been manning the front desk. He had been quite frightened, giving Bixlow a laugh.

"We're bored. Anyway, have you seen or heard from any of the guys today?" Alzack popped his head up from the underground tunnel. He was quite relieved to see that no one had fainted this time. Yes, Rufus truly had been frightened enough to pass out.

"Earlier they were looking for Miss Lockser." Oh, there was Rufus. He looked slightly green upon noticing the men in the hatch opening. Like Bixlow and Alzack, Rufus certainly hadn't forgotten what happened during their last visit. The whole situation wouldn't have been as bad if Sting hadn't gone behind the desk, stepped on Rufus, and then continued working. No, he hadn't meant to do it- Sting really was just that oblivious to his surroundings.

"STING!" Rogue's alarmed tone was not lost on his blonde friend. Suddenly Mr. Eucliffe was jumping over the front of the counter and leaving Rufus to deal with the tunnel crawlers. Knowing his staff like he did, Sting was pretty darn sure someone (Orga) had managed to clog the toilets again.

"Hmm, they're looking for Juvia. Wonder why." And then the two were heading back into the tunnels, completely oblivious to the crazed frenzy their bandmates were in. Neither one even considered helping with the search. Unless Juvia somehow managed to fall into the tunnels, it was everyone else's problem.

-NATSU AND LYON-

"Why didn't you tell me you got motion sickness!?" Lyon was sort of angry. Well, not as angry as he could have been. The puke had missed him and hit some annoying lady. All was well in Lyon-Land. (That annoying lady was certainly not Bacchus Groh in a wig, nope, it couldn't have been...)

"Rollercoasters looked fun!" Natsu was defending himself. I mean, without Romeo there how could anyone expect him not to do stupid things? The younger boy was basically the only thing keeping him from accidentally killing himself or his friends.

"Whatever. Wait, Natsu we need to hide now!" Lyon was trying to pull the pinkette away from his trashcan. It wasn't working. Natsu and that thing had basically merged into one extremely heavy being.

"Hey Lyon!" Oh great, they hadn't escaped in Blendy may have been the cousin of Sherry, but this did not mean Lyon liked to be around her. The younger girl had always had a huge crush on him. A completely unrequited crush, meaning the young girl made Lyon extremely uncomfortable. He tried to avoid her as often as possible as to not crush all of her hopes and dreams.

"Hello." Wendy Marvell was with the girl. Also accompanying them was Sara Mine, the daughter of Wakaba. Beth Vanderwood was only a few paces behind. Either she was with the group or was stalking them because she felt left out. Honestly, the stalking was more likely. Beth liked to make people think she was completely independent and disliked having others around her. Yeah, it was fooling no one.

"Uh hey. We've got to get going now so um, bye!" The silver haired boy was grabbed his 'friend' and ran off. Lyon must have managed to tap into some hidden internal strength or something because Natsu ended up ripping that trashcan out of the ground. It was now a third member of their party for two.

"Let's get back to our homes." Natsu was in need of some sleep. He also needed to feed Happy. That poor thing.

"Wait a second, what is this?!" Of course they just had to go past Blue Pegasus on their way back. And of course Lyon just had to barge in and leave Natsu to his own devices. But no matter. The pinkette made his way home safe enough. He was greeted by an ecstatic cat and an angry blonde woman. Right, he was supposed to have lunch with Lucy…

-BLUE PEGASUS AFTER EVERYTHING GOES DOWN-

"Told you you'd have fun!" Loke felt accomplished. He had forced Gray into something and it was clear that the boy had enjoyed it.

"Shut up. I'm never doing it again." Gray would not relapse. He refused to do so.

"But you had fun!" Lyon was happy as well. The three of them had said goodbye to their old profession, but none of them would ever be able to get rid of it forever. They had had some good times, and those wouldn't be forgotten so easily.

"Oh shoot, run!" Loke was yelling and dragging Lyon behind him. Why they had run away, Gray did not know.

"Why are you guys- Oh hey Juvia." Gray had been ready to follow his friends when he had noticed the blue haired girl. She was crying. Oh, that's why they had run away.

"Is it true? Did Gray-sama really work at Blue Pegasus? Is this why he doesn't love Juvia?" With a silent groan and some mental cursing at Lyon and Loke, Gray accepted the fact that he was in for a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be random like usual. Everything I write is just a joke and I do so as I go along. We've got six chapters left!**

**Where is Makarov? (My bet's on the elusive Dreyar Mansion)**

**Instruments? (HAHAAHAHA…)**

**Therapy? (Pft. With all the crazy things those boys have done to avoid it, everyone's gonna need therapy…)**

**Will Juvia drown the whole town in her tears?**

**How ever did Lyon escape? (Remember the last chapter everyone..)**

**And many more things will be addressed eventually!**

**Okay everyone, when I started writing this thing I was seriously depressed. Writing this horrid little crack fic was the way I kept myself going. Well, it's been about a year since then and I'm much happier now. I lost a couple of friends and gained a new one. This one encourages my weirdness and is just as obsessed with fictional people as I am. Long story short, I don't have to be as secretive and uncomfortable about writing this thing as I was before. That said, expect more frequent updating!**

**By the way, Lyon did not send Juvia that mass group message due to the fact that he didn't want to upset her. Yeah, he sent the message when he was still in his whole 'I love Juvia' phase.**


	10. Hansel, Gretel, and Instrumentals

**A/N: I'm back! And this time I'm actually moving the plot along! Yay! And we're getting close to the end. Only five chapters left after this one! I'm sort of sad to see this story end but it had to happen at some point. To the reviewer who asked me about having a hand in Dragon Stop Pickle Shop, why yes I am responsible for that little masterpiece. Ice cube juice girl and I thought up that old thing a few months ago sometime after two in the morning. That's when we get our best ideas. But back to this story! It's coming to a close. I am sort of considering a sequel, but it wouldn't really be what anyone is expecting. Let me know what you think about that idea! Now on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

It had been exactly one week since the whole Juvia incident, and there was definitely tension in the air. Gray and Lyon hadn't spoken at all since exiting the club, and every time Loke had tried to approach the man, he had been glared at. No, glares didn't actually do any physical damage to him, but Gray's glares could rip apart your very soul- only if he was that angry of course. And unfortunately for Loke and Lyon, he was that frustrated.

"How could you guys do that to me?" Gray was fairly upset about the whole thing. He had thought the two had his back but apparently not. Going back to Blue Pegasus wasn't the upsetting thing though. No, that part he had secretly enjoyed. The frustration came from being left with an upset Juvia. Crying females were perhaps one of Gray's worst fears. And well, Juvia, she cried more than the average bear.

"We left you with a pretty girl, why are you mad?" Loke knew exactly why his dear friend was so upset. And Gray knew that Loke knew. But the male had deemed it best to play dumb. Besides, he wasn't lying about the whole pretty girl thing. Juvia was gorgeous- when she wasn't stalking Gray that is.

"I'm serious Loke. Do you even know what I had to go through?" Once again, Gray wasn't very adept at dealing with a crying anyone. Even when he himself cried, Gray was at a loss. And well, the only way to get Juvia to calm down was to let her get it all out of her system. Actually no, there was another way but Gray had absolutely no idea what it was. For some reason only Romeo Conbolt and Gajeel Redfox had unlocked that secret.

"Gray, it couldn't have been all that bad." Lyon, while understanding his brother's feelings to some extent, couldn't fully grasp the anger. After all, he himself would have killed to be left alone with Juvia a year and a half ago. Crying girl or not, he would have loved every moment of it. So why did Gray find it so horrible?

"She cried for four hours straight." The statement was void of any warmth. The situation had been utterly horrifying, and Gray hoped he would never have to deal with anything like it as long as he lived.

"Why though? It's not like it directly affected her." Once again, Loke knew exactly why it would have upset the girl, but he did bring up a good point. Gray's personal life had almost no connection to Juvia. Her reaction wasn't very warranted.

"For some reason my past career made her think that I hated her." Gray sighed deeply. Females were too complex for him to ever understand. Their brains worked in such a way that left the young man at a complete loss. To any other woman, Juvia's reaction would have made sense. To a group of boys, it was one of the most mysterious things they had ever had to deal with.

"Wow. And let me guess, she also decided that she would never live up to your standards because she isn't exactly the type to go to places like Blue Pegasus?" Loke had meant it as a joke, truly, he had. But the look he received from Gray proved that this was actually what Juvia had assumed. Aaand now he felt absolutely horrible. But hey, this also meant Loke was starting to understand women, so score for him!

"Are you serious?" Apparently Lyon was just as bothered by Gray's revelation as Loke was. No wonder Gajeel had seemed so stressed when Lyon ran into him after the amusement park debacle. He and the other guys had spent the day looking for Juvia in order to prevent such a reaction from her. That explained the slight sniffling he had heard from the group when they had been informed it was too late to keep Juvia away from Blue Pegasus.

"Dead serious. Now can we start this meeting? Laxus!" Gray wanted to stop the talking about Juvia as soon as he could. But the only way the meeting would actually begin was if Laxus called attention. Sure, Meredy was the manager and could keep them under some semblance of control, but that didn't mean she could get Elfman to stop yelling about being a MAN. Only Laxus, with the help of Freed's icy glare, could accomplish such a feat.

"Guys! The meeting!" As soon as Laxus opened his mouth, Freed activated his glare. Ah yes, some things would never change. But man, the only ones who would ever be capable of out-glaring Freed were probably Sorano Aguria and Ultear. Then again, no one had ever seen Makarov glare and survived to tell the tale.

"Right! We need to get serious and start to focus on music. Before anything super sketchy happens, what instruments can you guys play?" Meredy really hoped this question would actually get the answer it required. Every time anyone had mentioned instruments in the past, some crazy otherworldly force interrupted them. This ridiculous force really needed to stop being lazy and figure out what instruments these kids played so it wouldn't have to interrupt anymore…

"Before we do that we need to make sure everyone has their pants! Line up!" This time it wasn't the crazy force, it was Lyon. Lyon and his obsession with pants to be more specific. The man focused his attention on everyone's legs. "Okay good. Continue."

"Anyway, we are all going to run back to our houses and bring back our instruments. Is that okay with everyone?" She made the suggestion because she wanted this to get done. Besides, they all needed to get their instruments in one place in order to you know, practice.

"Actually, my harp won't fit in the car. The other two should be no problem though." Natsu was right to mention this. His triangle and guitar would be no problem to cart back and forth between his home and Fairy Tail. But the harp, well that was another story entirely. The car wasn't miniscule, but it sure as hell wasn't fitting a harp in it.

"You play the harp?" Gray sounded like he was lost somewhere between laughter and confusion. Well, they all were. The harp wasn't super manly which warranted a laugh. But Natsu playing said instrument was something none of them had really thought to consider. There really was no appropriate reaction for the new revelation.

"Shut up! Dad said that when I was younger I used to destroy everything so he thought that if I learned to put all of that energy into an instrument it would help out. He picked the harp because it's calming. And because it takes a lot of concentration." The pinkette was a little upset by the muffled laughter coming from his band mates. He loved his harp very deeply and seeing everyone disrespecting it was quite sorrowful.

"I'm actually impressed. Does anyone else have an instrument that won't fit in their vehicle?" The manager was actually pretty pumped to hear the answer. The mysterious force had decided to take a break or something because they were actually getting somewhere. Well there was also the fact that depending on this next response, she may have to reevaluate where they would have to have band practice.

"I play the organ. There's one in my house." Organs weren't very common at all, and seeing the WTF looks he received, Bixlow paused."I also play the bagpipes and guitar." The looks still didn't go away.

"Guys it's Bixlow. Don't think about it too much." Laxus quickly assured the rest of the group. And he was right about not worrying too much, Bixlow was a strange person by himself, so surely his choice in instruments would mirror that.

"I can make you a kilt that matches your pants!" Lyon was picturing it already. If they chose to use the bagpipes in whatever song, the kilt would go quite nicely with the whole atmosphere. And besides, it would onlly be for one song, so the band name he came up with was still valid. I mean Laxus was officially in charge of the name, but whatever.

"You know what, with these two already explaining, everyone else should just do the same." Freed was thinking, and he had come up with a pretty good idea. It would be easier for everyone to just sit there and explain. No crazy travel would have to be made just yet.

"Good idea! That was the original plan but every time we tried to talk about it in the past, some crazy force decided to interrupt." The manager was being cautious about this whole thing. The conversation they had been trying to have for chapters was finally happening. But who's to say it wouldn't be stopped again?

"True. Now I play the banjo, guitar, and ukulele ." Lyon's face had seemed to deflate after the whole banjo thing, meaning he wasn't too pleased with what he had had to say. What was that all about then? Shouldn't you at least, hmm, I don't know, like the instruments you actually went to lessons to learn to play!?

"Guys, he actually only plays the guitar and ukulele because his parents were ashamed he only played the banjo." Gray laughed after he shared this news. It was a strange thing to hear, but at least Lyon's odd expression made sense now. But what kind of drugs was Lyon on? No one liked the banjo willingly.

"The banjo is awesome! No other instrument can compare to the entity that is the banjo!" His defensive side coming out, Lyon glared at Gray for dissing his favorite instrument. Like Natus, he realized the banjo had little respect. It was rather upsetting.

"We didn't say anything. By the way, I play the drums, keyboard, harpsichord, and awkwardly enough, the cowbell. Dad and Wakaba are to blame for that one." While normally frustrated after mentioning his father and his strange friend, Romeo seemed amused this time. Apparently knowing how to play the cowbell wasn't as bad as some of the other things his father and Wakaba had forced upon him. Interesting.

"I've got talent with the guitar, bongos, and saxophone." No one dared show the slightest hint of amusement at Gajeel's talent. It was common knowledge that Gajeel was serious about music, and any disrespect shown towards his talents would be dealt with accordingly. Besides, the bongos could be cool is they wanted to be.

"For me it's the chair, spoons, and the MANdolin. I can also beatbox." And you guessed it everyone, Elfman was the one speaking. Leave it to him to find the one instrument with the word MAN in irs name.

"The chair?" Meredy left her question hanging in the open air. A chair wasn't an instrument, so why did Elfman mean? Besides, everyone had been thinking the same thing, so why not ask about it?

"It's a very long story. But the chair can make for a really amazing tool." Elfman left his explanation there. Nothing more would be said on the topic. And well, that was enough for now.

"Piano, guitar, and oboe." Jellal's response to the current topic wasn't a necessity. His past as a band member of Tower of Heaven allowed for the others to be already aware of his skills. And so, he kept his reply quite short.

"Don't say anything. I play the flute, saxophone, and guitar." Gray may have had fun making fun of his brother's banjo and Natsu's harp, but his flute was different. So yeah, everybody needed to keep quiet about that so no one lost a limb.

"So I'll have to tell you guys the story of Lee-Kay. Once upon a time, I had another personality. Lee-Kay was a band nerd. He knew how to play the harmonica. Now Lee-Kay is gone, and I am left with only four personalities. But I can play the tuba, keyboard, piccolo, violin, and viola. Yes, they are different, so no one ask me about that." Loke was very serious about the violin versus viola thing. Sure they were similar, but the difference was there somewhere.

"Ocarina and guitar." Alzack kept it short as well. He didn't really like to talk all that much anyway, so it made a great deal of sense. Well, he had actually started to speak to Bixlow more often, but that didn't mean he was going to turn into a social butterfly.

"And I'm going to regret telling you about all of this. I play the electric guitar and drums." Freed was rather angry about his musical skill, it seemed. Clearly Freed had wanted to be skilled with things like the piano, but that hadn't worked out. And well, the guys weren't too shocked. Freed actually had terrible luck.

"I have a cello as well as a drum set." Laxus attempted to get attention away from Freed, who was seriously about to curl in a ball and cry about his tales of woe. Laxus knew the best way to handle such a sorrowful Freed was to leave him alone for a few moments to pull it together. Because yes, Freed was that upset by his own skill set.

"So uh, why do you think Freed has so many issues with keeping up with the proper lifestyle he wants to have?" Meredy changed the subject back to Freed, who was actually on the floor now. Since Freed wouldn't be able to answer any questions in his current state, the group would just talk about him and ignore him for the time being.

"I bet it's Mr. and Mrs. Justine! They're these really intense rockers. They go to concerts like every weekend and tried to get Freed to be like them." Bixlow had come to a very reasonable conclusion. Many members of the band had expected for Freed's parents to be just as proper as their son. Hearing that they were not made a lot of things make sense. Freed's continual struggle to stay sophisticated was now explained.

"Hush. My parents are not something we need to talk about! They listen to heavy metal and screamo music every second of every waking day! Oh, and classic rock sometimes but that's not as big of a deal! I'd rather have Laxus's dad!" The little Christmas tree was off the floor, but clearly in a mood. His parents were truly a touchy subject.

"Don't bring Ivan into this! He's horrible!" Laxus and his father had a relationship no son should ever have with his parent. Ivan was absolutely horrid, and everyone in town knew that. So Freed must have been in a just as horrid mood to bring him up in this conversation.

"Wait, aren't metal and screamo-" Before whichever band member this was could even finish their question, Freed was on them like a psycho raccoon. And well, we all know psycho raccoons are something to be feared.

"They are very different genres. Don't you dare finish that statement." Freed's glare was at full power, and the bandmates could feel all of the warmth being sucked out of the room. Freed's parents had drilled it into their son's head at a young age that the genres were very different things, regardless of what others thought.

"Enough about this serious stuff, let's go party!" Lyon's serious atmosphere limit had been reached. He wasn't built for these kind of instances. No, Lyon was geared more towards the wild side of thing.

"I'm all for a party! But what should we do?" Meredy had the night off as well as tomorrow morning. It was the weekend, and she intended on having fun. So yeah, a party seemed great.

"I am underaged! No alcohol or clubbing." Romeo decided to rain on everyone's parade by reminding them of the fact that they hung out with a high schooler. Why did they do that again? I mean surely they could find better company…

"Thanks for the reminder, Romeo." Loke looked depressed and understanding. Clearly he had been rather excited about the whole party idea. And now, well it just wouldn't be as fun for him if they followed Romeo's suggestions.

"I seriously hope that was void of any sarcasm." The teenager glared at his companion. Loke was perhaps one of the only people in all of Fiore whose tone could never be identified. Was he serious, frightened, joking? No one ever knew.

"Don't worry, I was being serious. I don't want my head on a pike." Loke laughed this off, but he was actually quite fearful of Romeo. He wouldn't put it past the kid to behead him and parade around town with the pike in hand. The amount of fear Romeo struck into people's hearts was actually frightening in itself.

"Good. Now, any ideas which I can actually participate in?" Romeo awaited an answer rather patiently. He knew it was harder to figure out fun activities when considering his age. He himself had struggles finding fun things to do sometimes.

"Not really. Why do we even have you in this band?" Lyon considered his own question. Romeo spent so much time around them, that the whole thing had come naturally to the others. However, Lyon was only involved in this due to the fact that his brother spent time with these people. So why did Gray spend time with a high school student?

"To appeal to a younger audience of course. It gets you more fans if they can semi-realistically dream of marrying me." The teenager answered the question as if he had been expecting it. Which, he had, been expecting it that is. Romeo was honestly surprised it had taken this long for someone to question his presence. And os, he had prepared an appropriate response in advance.

"Why can't they do that with the rest of us?" Some of the others may or may not have been slightly offended by Romeo's statement. Yes, Romeo being involved would definitely increase their teenage fanbase, but it wasn't like the rest of them were super old or anything. No one had even hit thirty yet!

"You're all too old. Don't take it personally." The boy sighed after replying. He knew he had just opened a whole other can of worms. And so the best thing to do now was change the subject to something else. Perhaps what they were doing that evening… "Well if we don't come up with something soon, we're going to end up staying here all evening."

"No, there is no way I am letting you people stay in my bar." Laxus practically growled at the notion. These people were bad for business and bad business meant no revenue. No revenue meant he wouldn't be able to pay for everything Gildarts broke in his rages. Oh, and then his nonexistent children would never be able to attend college! He had to get these people out of his establishment and fast!

"There's nothing entertaining in this town!" Natsu roared. In his teen years, the town had been full of countless possibilities. He and Lucy had gone on many an adventure. But now, well it was hard to find things he enjoyed doing.  
"Okay, fine. Let's just go on a freaking field trip and explore those godforsaken tunnels my father had made." Laxus sighed heavily, knowing he would be forced to abandon his business for the evening in order to keep his bandmates from wreaking havoc upon the town. "Kinana, you're in charge. And since I'm not going to be here this evening I need you to call up some guy you trust to kick out grabby and unruly patrons."

"I got it covered." For some completely unknown reason, Erik Cobra was at the bar. It wasn't even opened yet, so there really wasn't a logical explanation for his presence.

"Actually, Erik, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be working." Jellal was shocked to see his employee, Cobra was scheduled to work this evening, meaning he should have been at the restaurant. But no, instead the boy was here with Kinana.

"I walk my neighbor to work everyday, Jellal. Besides, I made sure someone was watching the restaurant." Cobra really did walk Kinana to work every evening, regardless of what he was supposed to be doing. Of course the girl thought it was just Erik being the kind person that he was. But Cobra really wasn't a nice person like she seemed to think. He was actually quite horrible at times.

"Who did you leave in charge?" Jellal sighed heavily, understanding why Erik had ditched work. After all, Jellal would have done the same for Erza if all of their positions were switched. Perhaps that was why Jellal liked his employee so much. They were both in love with childhoos friends but were too awkward to say anything about it.

"Richard. God, I'm not an idiot, Jellal. Leaving Sorano in charge means no work gets done. Sawyer and Macbeth would make each other do all the work. And then there's old Yajima who refuses to come out of the kitchen. See, I know what I'm doing." Yes, Richard really had been the best choice here. Had Ultear actually been working that evening, even she wouldn't have topped Richard. The man didn't love money per say, but he loved money. And if there was one thing Richard was good at, it was making sure money was being made. So yeah, he would keep the business running while the more responsible workers were elsewhere.

"Good call." It was all Mr. Fernandes would be saying on the matter. He was sort of still angry that Erik had left work, but considering the number of times the others had, this was nothing. Besides, no one at Crime Sorciere was getting fired anytime soon. They were too understaffed for that.

"We'll be going th- Where the hell is Bixlow?" Loke had started to lead the crew to that lovely little hatch in the floor. But of course he had stopped short at the realization that two bodies were missing from the mass. "Al too."

"They took off without us, didn't they?" Freed sighed deeply. He was disappointed in Bixlow for doing such a thing. It was just so… so.. so improper! Why oh why did he spend so much time around these hooligans?

"Yup." Romeo then opened that hatch door and jumped down. The band began to thank the heavens seeing as how Al and Bixlow had taken it upon themselves to leave a trail of breadcrumbs in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit weird. It didn't really feel right but I had to get it out there. Thankfully, I'll be posting a new chapter sometime soon! Like before the week is over! And I'm seriously considering the whole sequel idea…**

**What about the therapy? (Mike, they'll be headed your way…)**

**Where is Makarov? (Dreyar mansion probably… We'll be headed there soon enough...)**

**What is wrong with the author? (Everything, my dears. Everything.)**

**Will the boys play their instruments? (Yeah, I'm not getting super descriptive with that concert they've got coming up…)**

**What kind of crazy shenanigans should everyone get up to next chapter? (I have an idea, but we'll see how this goes…)**

**And finally, will the band actually take off?**


	11. A Day At Lamia Scale

**A/N: Yay, I'm not dead! School is just draining, everyone, that's my excuse here. I haven't had the freetime I normally do, but thankfully school is done with for now so... Oh, and although I fear the answer in a conclusion I have already made, does anyone have any idea what it means if literally every single time you look at a guy you actually hear Crush (a song which I have not listened to in five-ish years) play? Because I am getting really concerned about my well-being…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Okay guys, we've only got two months until our first concert. Surprisingly you all managed to put in effort, and we made a lot of progress. As a result I would like to suggest we take the day off. Practice can wait for another week." Lyon Vastia had shocked everyone in that moment. No one had ever even thought that a day would come when their little self proclaimed band leader would allow for a break. He was the most serious about the band from the very beginning, and still was. So why had he just decided to take a break like it was absolutely nothing?

"And what do you suggest we do?" Meredy knew she probably should have put up a fight against the day off idea. But Lyon was right, they had worked rather hard the past few weeks and were deserving of some fun. Not that band practice wasn't fun that is. Don't get me wrong, it definitely was.

"Well I was thinking we could go to Lamia Scale today." That right there explained everything. The only thing Lyon loved more than the banjo and weird pants (although maybe not the banjo) was amusement parks. Of course this would be his plan for the day off.

"You know what, that actually sounds fun. And I can invite the girls!" Meredy was rather pumped up about the idea. Until recently, she hadn't had very many female friends. The trip to the park would give her an opportunity to bond with them. Besides, she hadn't been to Lamia Scale since it opened up for the season.

"And by that you mean Ultear and Juvia? Do you even talk to any other girls?" As rude as it sounded, this was a necessary question. Other than her roommate (Because yes, Juvia moved into Meredy's apartment to save money), Meredy's circle of friendship extended to the restaurant staff. And if we're being honest here, Sorano was utterly horrible, leaving Ultear as the only other female worker. Of course she had made a few new friends but the boys weren't yet aware of that fact.

"Well I can always just invite Cana. Laxus, you guys can invite Evergreen as well. Between the two of them I'm pretty sure everyone will find out about this trip within the hour." Loke's proposition was a rather good one. His dear best friend had a deep love for both amusement parks, and booze. Both she enjoyed more when her friends were present. So yeah, everyone was going to know about this little excursion as soon as he texted Cana.

"Sounds good. Jellal, you can invite whatever staff is off work, and Loke can bring all of his rich friends." Lyon jumped at the chance to agree with Loke's suggestion. I mean, the more the merrier was his motto. Oh, and maybe he could get Sherry to take a break from her bridezilla phase and come along for some fun- without Ren. Afterall, he was kind of making the pinkette ignore her very best friends. And no, Lyon didn't necessarily hate Ren per say. He just really, really, super didn't like him.

"I am not bringing everyone from the Zodiac League! And don't call them my rich friends!" Loke had been at peace with the idea of bringing along the gang. But then he had realized that Aquarius had a bad attitude, Scorpio was sort of an ass, the Gemini twins were eight, Taurus was a pervert, and that Aries was scared of new people. So yeah, bringing everyone along was the furthest thing from a good idea.

"Just text Cana. Oh, and call Evergreen." Meredy set the group back on track and ordered them around appropriately. You see, she had spent very little time around Evergreen and Cana but had already begun to understand them to some extent. Cana was someone who wanted to be able to look at her phone, and know exactly what you wanted. That way she would never be forced to respond to anything she didn't want to. Evergreen on the other hand, insisted on being spoken to directly.

"I did. She said she invited half the staff of Sabertooth. Honestly, I didn't even think she knew that place existed. But apparently she knows everyone there well enough to have their contact information!" Loke lifted up his phone to reveal Cana's response to all who were present. He needed someone else to see her text and confirm that she did in fact know the inn staff. The girl rarely told him about her daily dalliances though, so he shouldn't have been too surprised about anything.

"That's just Cana." The others who knew her just sighed. Cana did things differently than most people, and it would do them well not to forget it.

"I should know better than anyone else, huh?" Loke laughed at his own stupidity. Of course he should have known Cana knew about Sabertooth! His best friend had to go somewhere for drinks on the nights when the bar was closed. It just so happened that they served them at the inn as well.

"Yes. Now Jelly, do you want to invite any of your cousins?" Lyon wasn't sure about Loke's laughter. In fact, he thought it was rather creepy. Changing the subject to someone else seemed like the best way to get the other man to shut up.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's the best idea. Mystogan is freaking out because his girlfriend is pregnant and refuses to marry him at the moment. Zeke is going through a weird ghetto phase, and Siegrain is an asshole." Jellal was utterly ashamed of all of his cousins at the moment. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was the only one of the four with a semi-easy life. I mean yeah, running your own business in your early twenties wasn't exactly easy, but he sometimes forgot that little fact. Either way, the only family Jelly would be bringing anywhere was Wendy. And that wasn't a sure thing either.

"Ghetto phase?" The others all stared at him, waiting for a response. The idea of such a thing existing seemed ludicrous, but judging by Jellal's face it was a legitimate issue.

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it." The man sighed deeply once more. Everytime he thought about what Zeke was doing a wave of embarrassment overcame him. Sure, Jellal loved his cousins, but they truly could be ridiculous at times.

"Cool. So we have everything figured out then? We'll meet at Lamia Scale in an hour with whoever wants to come." Lyon was getting the day he had always wanted. The amusement park was calling his name.

-LAMIA SCALE-

"So, is this everyone then?" Lyon was the one leading this frightening expedition. I mean, there was probably a reason everyone had kept their friend groups away from other band members. Today would be the ultimate test to see if they could all sustain a positive outlook and relationship upon being thrown together. So yeah, Lyon was the only one with enough guts (or lack of common sense) to lead the party of young adults. (Okay, Romeo and Wendy were like seventeen but still…)

"I think so." Seeing as how no one really wanted to talk to Lyon right now, what with their other friends present, the responsibility of a response fell upon Gray. After all, it was his brother that was in charge. There was clearly no one better suited for the job.

"Good. Now everyone come over here and sign in! We need to make sure we don't lose anyone so you'll have to find me before you leave the park." Lyon began writing out his list.

Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow had dragged Evergreen along for the day. That wasn't shocking, as much as it was entertaining. Ultear was with Meredy and Jellal. The rest of the restaurant staff (minus one Richard and Yajima) were close by as well. Crime Sorciere was conveniently closed for maintenance today because for some reason the whole dining area had been covered in a layer of ice. Wonder who had something to do with that one. Wendy was in front of Jellal, seeing as how he how he had forced her into the position after noticing Romeo's straying eyes. Lucy was laughing at Natsu's stupidity, and Erza was nearby gazing longingly at some dessert shack in the park. Gajeel and Levy were at her sides. Jet and Droy were trying and failing at hiding behind a garbage can. They were obviously trying to spy on their friend. Lyon put them down on the list just because. Elfman had his sisters, and Cana stood with Romeo a few feet away. She was supposed to be babysitting him as a result of Romeo joining a band without asking his father for permission. Yes, Macao was that weird. Alzack and Bisca were beside each other in the back of the group, blushing. Loke had his whole crew, meaning Aquarius, her boyfriend, Libra, Pisces (son), Virgo and Aries. Lyon's own friends were next to him in front of the group. Sherry was speaking with her cousin who was looking at Lyon in a way that made him feel uncomfortable, and Toby and Yuka were being their normal weird selves. Yup, everyone was there exactly as planned.

After surveying the group, Lyon just had to offer one last order. "Except for you, Chelia. You go check-in with your cousin and sign out." Yes, he was being rude. But Chelia's crush had been cute back in the day. Now it was just creepy.

"That's my fault, sorry! I just don't want you to spend any unnecessary time around boys until you're older." Sherry, ever the faithful friend, backed Lyon up in his commands. Even she, a woman obsessed with love, was starting to find her cousin's actions concerning. Yes, it was truly a grim day for the elder Blendy.

"Sherry, I'm pretty sure you were already engaged when you were my age!" Chelia scoffed at her cousin. Why couldn't Sherry just let her spend time Lyon like she wanted? I mean really, all Sherry had done at Chelia's age was cling to Ren!

"Well that's funny considering I'm engaged at the moment." Sherry did not like the way this conversation was going. Everything that had just been said made her feel rather insecure about the circumstances surrounding her current relationship.

"Yeah, you guys had a really long engagement. What, is he scared of commitment or something?" Chelia was right about the long engagement. It truly had been almost seven years now, and they still hadn't tied the knot. Of course a date was now set, and progress was being made but it had taken seven years to get to this point.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!" Lyom was there to rescue his dear friend from embarrassment at having to respond. See, it was actions like this that brought Sherry back to the days before Ren- and even slightly after. The days when she had been completely and hopelessly in love with Lyon Vastia. Thank the Lord she had outgrown that when she was seventeen, or she could have turned out like her dear old cousin. Okay, she didn't exactly outgrow it until she was nineteen but seventeen was when she met Ren so it still counted! And I mean she had been engaged since she was eighteen so…

"Okay, we can go in now." Sting Eucliffe, approached the humongous group with a handful of tickets. He, along with Rogue and Minerva, deemed it best that only a few of them order the tickets to get in. The group all approaching and ordering one each would have just been too frightening for the folks working at the ticket booth.

But now onto what happened in that park….

"Natsu Dragneel! I can not believe you almost threw up on me!" Lucy Heartfilia was forced to yell at one of her best friends. After going on two roller coasters the pinkette had almost lost it. He had been talking to Lucy before promptly sprinting to the nearest trashcan. And although nothing catastrophic has happened, it had been too close of a call for the blonde.

"I"m sorry Luce. I didn't though! Please keep that in mind!" Natsu was like a small child in the way that he truly did not want Lucy to be mad at him any more than she wanted him to puke on her.

"I'm not mad. I'm just a little frustrated. You get motion sickness yet you drag me to an amusement park with you." The girl really wasn't mad. She just didn't understand her friend's stupidity sometimes.

"Are you two done with your lover's quarrel yet? We need to go let Romeo out of that locker now." And a wild Alzack appeared, dragging a cheerful Bisca along with him. And yes, he had just sassed the other two,

"We aren't lovers!" Lucy had almost cracked glass with the tone she had used. She was in a state of shock so of course her voice had gotten a little too high pitched.

"Oh how swiftly you deny our love." Yup, Natsu had been spending way too much time with Loke this week. Romeo hadn't wanted to deal with it so he had just sent Natsu to whoever was available. Sadly, this was usually Loke.

"NATSU!" And there went the customary Lucy-Kick. The one that actually happened every single time the two went anywhere together.

"Guys, Romeo has been in there for almost an hour. We need to let him out before the locker times out!" Al was really trying to rush this now. He was not paying an extra dollar just because they hadn't made it to Romeo in time.

"Why did you guys put him in there anyway?" Bisca wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She wasn't used to the shenanigans the boys were usually involved in.

"Oh, he started acting all weird when he saw Wendy again. The obvious solution is to lock him away until he gets over his Loke fit." This answer had come from Natsu. The way he had responded so casually wasn't normal. Why was he so calm? Maybe it was the fact that he had just puked up all of his lunch and had then been knocked upside the head. Nah. That couldn't be it.

"Then let's hurry! We need to get to Romeo quickly!" And then the four were running off to catch up to the rest of the group.

"There you guys are! We were worried when Natsu and Lucy disappeared. We thought you guys were up to some shenanigans!" Erza was honestly one of the biggest fangirls out there. Her poor friends were always questioning why she said these things out loud instead of internally like Mira for example. Oh who are we kidding, Mirajane was incapable of containing her joy as well. Both of them needed work then.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" Natsu sounded appalled. It was almost as if the notion of doing such a thing with Lucy was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen or heard of in his life, and poor Lucy was right there to hear his tone.

"HEY, I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Lucy was defending herself. The way Natsu was speaking made it sound like the whole shenanigans thing was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Ever.

"GUYS, STOP IT WITH THE LOVER'S QUARREL! WE NEED TO GET ROMEO!" Way to ruin the moment Loke! Okay no. He was probably helping. We don't need this story to exceed its (due to slight language) PG-13 rating, something which most certainly would have happened if not for the interruption. I think we've all watched enough TV to know that when people argue like that, things happen, man.

"LOKE! WHAT IF THEY WERE ABOUT TO MAKE OUT?" Mirajane had become her demon self. Well, a fairly relaxed version but to all the same.

"Mira, that only happens in movies." Laxus was there to burst her bubble. Let's just say that Mira got a little too stuck in her shipping paradise quite often.

"I brought popcorn. As far as I'm concerned this whole thing is a movie." Cue the amazing Ultear. Yeah, she had brought popcorn to watch her brothers and their friends make fools out of themselves. Was it mean? Oh most definitely. But was it necessary? Of course.

"SEE, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Mira was stuck on this issue. She knew for a fact that this so called 'NaLu' was quite a few people's OTP.

"Romeo! Are you going to behave yourself now?" Jellal was totally ignoring the fight going on behind him. He was more focused on getting the kid out of the locker before the hour was up. He completely understood Alzack's issue with paying an extra dollar for only a few seconds of using the locker.

"Jellal, I still don't see why you put him in there. He never gets into serious trouble at school." Ah yes, little innocent Wendy was entirely confused. Why did her brother lock tone of the only other people there that was her age in a locker?

"Wendy, there was a very good reason. Now, what did you say Romeo?" Laxus was the one to answer her question. Jellal was too busy glaring at the locker to respond for himself.

"I'll behave. Now please let me out. It is unbelievably hot in here." Okay, he had agreed to be good. They could totally let the teen out now. But the hesitation was clear.

"Let him out now or he is staying in there for two hours! I am getting my money's worth out of this!" Al had been the one to get the locker. For every hour over one it was another dollar added onto the cost. Romeo had a minute left.

"Fine." And then Natsu was opening the locker. Romeo practically fell out. The guys sort of felt bad seeing as their friend was covered in sweat. But hey, this way he would be less attractive to Wendy! It was a win win situation- well that was actually wrong. Romeo wasn't getting anything out of this...

"Jesus, can you guys stop locking me up? This is the second time that's happened!" The poor boy was going to get PTSD or something. No, he was going to become claustrophobic. God forbid that happen. He would never be able to hide from his horrid mother again! She'd gotten smarter in her searching recently, you see. Now the only safe place for him to hide was in some super mysterious (and cramped) tunnels dug into the walls of his house.

"We're not sorry. I hope you're not thinking we're going to apologize." Wow. Nice way to sugarcoat it, Lyon! Seriously though, all of the guys had developed the inescapable urge to protect Wendy at all costs. (And I mean it's not like half the people that watch/read Fairy Tail develop that urge as well…)

"Well anyway, did I hear Mira's shipper squeal? Because if NaLu decided to set sail while I was in that locker I am going to murder each and every one of you in a slow, painful fashion." Romeo didn't joke when it came to his OTP. "Now, let's get on with our day."

And so they did, remaining in the park until closing time.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this all was at least a little amusing to you guys! Again, anybody got an answer to my question in that first author's note? I mean I'm like actually freaking myself out about it now… Now on to:**

**Question Time!**

**Where is Makarov? (*Cough* Dreyar Mansion *Cough*)**

**The therapy? (Work your magic, Mike!)**

**How is the band coming along?**

**And was I watching High School Musical 2 while writing this? (You can BET ON IT!) Haha... Why am I like this? Not gonna lie though, writing the chapter took longer than that (because I got super distracted by the amazing movie), so I just switched to Galavant towards the end. And let me tell you all, Medieval musical comedies are definitely my thing.**


End file.
